


浮生半梦

by PointO3



Category: League of Legends
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 12:36:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 40,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21476116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PointO3/pseuds/PointO3
Summary: 人们知英雄为英雄，不知英雄为人。
Relationships: Yasuo/Master Yi (League of Legends)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	浮生半梦

浮生：空虚不实的人生。  
古代老庄学派认为人生在世空虚无定，故称人生为浮生。  
半梦：一半的梦。  
浮生半梦——人生中一半的梦。

01.困梦

河汉清且浅，相去复几许？  
盈盈一水间，脉脉不得语。

亚索在漫漫银河中睁眼。  
潮汐交替，清浅河水才堪堪掩住他的脚尖，像是水精灵的嬉戏。自水中坐起，亚索才惊觉这世外绝境之景。  
头顶六合，脚踏八荒。  
亚索看着眼前无际天幕，星宿列位，皆自西沉入水中，又于东方升起。脚下水仿佛一面镜子，人间景象映射其中。  
亚索只木然的见着，水中玉兰白、豆儿绿、月桂金、杜鹃赤，如人间四季接连转换。  
斗转星移，如流水逝过，俗尘渺渺，似漠中一沙。

身下水镜倏然破裂，明澈的河汉水似蛟龙，纷纷袭向亚索。  
亚索匆遽中拔剑，绝息剑的剑气划过水面，竟将银河就此斩裂，深渊从裂面生出，清浅河汉一分为二，水流不断涌入断崖，却始终不绝。  
再看向剑，手中的绝息剑却成了易的润物剑。  
亚索再次握紧剑柄，润物出鞘，天地共鸣，剑刃游走于断崖上的虚空，喜鹊破水而出，随着润物剑刃破空的方向，在断崖之上架起鹊桥，连接两岸。  
亚索踏上鹊桥，隐隐见得鹊桥对岸，有一人影。河汉水纷纷扬扬，似雨雪，而那人撑伞，于雨中待他走近。  
亚索疾步渡桥，喜鹊却在亚索到达最高处时，如云烟般尽数弥散。  
亚索坠下深渊。

九重云霄也不如这渊的深度，亚索不知自己坠了多久，两耳的风已经大得使亚索失聪，可亚索依旧到不了底，灵魂无可安息。  
不安之感似乎用之不尽，只一层一层的漫上皮肤，褪去，复来，河中潮水卷起静沙。  
这到底是怎么了？  
亚索下坠，待着那人的救赎。  
又是谁人将手放在了亚索的后背，只轻轻一推，亚索便在此停住。身旁又是这漫无边际的河汉之水，亚索头顶六合，脚底八荒。  
若是能……  
亚索拼命转头，只求能看那人一眼，哪怕只见得他眼中的朗月疏星。

而梦醒。  
亚索睁眼，入眼的仅有如同翠琼的竹林，耳边响起闲适的雀啼蝉鸣，疏薄的竹影与辰光错落有致。  
从一块山岩上坐起，背后的衣物已经被汗水尽数浸湿，亚索轻轻的叹出一口气——

又是那个梦。

02.浮生

寒蝉凄切，雨中，一只鸦归隐山林，乌漆漆的眼睛打转，看见了什么，一言不发的理好墨色衣袍，指爪上下一弹，振翅掠入雨幕。  
只有枝头轻颤，昭示这里曾被拜访。  
只不过这一颤，唤醒的却是狂风暴雨。

风一路蹁跹，追赶那只乌黑的老鸦，其力道震得雨水在枝叶间来回跳动，像是牵丝戏的人偶，以新叶为舞台，翩翩起舞。  
终于，老鸦的身躯被风缠上，被狠狠的撞向山崖，但他却灵巧的扇了几下翅膀，不偏不倚的停在了一棵古树上。  
抖抖羽毛上的雨水，从容的开口，质问那风为何。

“阁下从咸城跟着在下到这骊关，究竟有何贵干？”  
巨大枝干上的的黑袍人发出嘶哑的声音，在雨中被这雨水浸出厚重的感觉，而风又带来剑客的声音。  
“不过是……寻人。”  
闻言，黑袍人起身，向山中逃去，像是乌鸦一般，黑漆漆的与暗林混为一色，不见踪迹。  
树下那被疾风缠绕的剑客只不慌不忙的取下头上斗笠，扔入风中，按剑蓄势待发，驱风前行。

“这雨。”  
不知是谁说话只到一半便匆匆戛然而止，雨幕中风逐寒鸦，风声掩过喃喃低语。

03.英雄梦

“嗬啊！”  
屋里女人的嘶哑叫喊声听得院子里的两个少年胆战心惊。  
两双眼睛四片眉毛相视看了半天，不一会儿，一大一小的两个脑袋，悄悄地凑近了窗户，企图看清屋子里那个不应该被他们这个年龄看清的场景。  
两个男孩面容五六分相似，应是一对兄弟，但眼神却全然不像，一人温润如玉，而另一人睢盱跋扈。  
喘气声伴着婴儿的哭啼，一个新生命降临到这个世界。  
“亚索。”永恩短暂的进屋又退了出来。  
“我们有小师妹了。”

母亲抱着刚出生的叶宵潇招呼亚索，永恩已经围了上去，逗弄刚刚止住哭声的宵潇。  
“亚索，来看看你小师妹。”  
亚索只抱臂撇嘴，嫌弃的说道：“脸红得像个枣子，我师妹怎么会这么丑。”  
分明这么说着，但还是忍不住偷偷瞄襁褓里的那个小孩儿，明明就是一副很感兴趣的样子。  
“亚索！你怎么……”永恩拦住了母亲，上前揉了揉亚索蓬松的头发。  
“是啊，这可怎么办，要是以后有人因为这个欺负我们的宵潇师妹，那可怎么办才好？”  
话音刚落，年幼的亚索便已压不住自己的脾气，怒目圆睁，模仿大人们生气时捏紧拳头，像是尊严受到挑衅。  
“敢！看我不打断他们的狗腿！我师妹也敢动？！”

“噗！”  
先前还因为亚索的话有些低沉的气氛，在亚索的这句“豪言壮语”后，瞬间回暖，几个丫鬟甚至没憋住，笑出了声。  
也正是这笑声，惊醒了精疲力竭的叶母，她醒来后第一件事不是询问女儿如何，而是慌慌忙忙的看向平日里停信鸽的笼子，在看见传信的信鸽已经归家时，惨白的脸上才急促的回了几分血色。  
“快！把信鸽上的信笺取下来。”  
闻声，一旁的梅香突然想到了什么，取信笺的手竟颤抖了起来，像是手脚不方便的老人。  
这次与诺克萨斯的战争，已经持续了太久，艾欧尼亚迫切的需要一个安宁，而这蜀江一战，决定着这片土地是否能在这之后休养生息。  
或许这就是最后一战了。  
梅香心中祈祷，她已经和北方的家人失去联系三个月了，眼看战争终于有了结束的迹象，不知家中父母是否还安好。

虚弱的叶母已经没了起身读信的力气，刚才那番话似乎已经耗尽了她所有的精力。她靠着床头，看着信笺一点点的被展开，眼中的担忧一缕缕的流入空气。  
在信笺被展开到最后一角时，那梅香却突然哭了起来，不敢再打开。谁也不知道，这张纸展开后会是什么，或许蜀江已经沦陷，诺克萨斯的大军继续南下，不出半月就能到达这里。  
也或许。  
或许。  
“爹，娘……”哽咽的声音断断续续的从唇缝中被挤出。  
夫人还能收到丈夫书信，她却连双亲是否还安在都不知晓。

“梅香姐姐，我来吧。”  
永恩轻声安抚梅香，接过她手中的信纸，展平，见字，排头第一句却是——  
“师母，战事危急，木生这里顾不得那些礼数了，叶师傅他……”  
永恩突然闭上了嘴，无论如何也不肯再念下去。  
念与不念也不过是个委婉与直率的区别。  
叶母日日窗前盼锦书，到头只盼得木生替他寄来的最后一信。  
叶母眼中的光暗了下去，像是暮云卧上秋水，黯淡了所有，只剩下了一团糊，在昏暗中半眯着眼，咀着胸腔中碎裂的瓣膜。  
亚索只记得那天，好像所有的声音都消失了，如厚雪压上山泥，山间死寂。  
没人知道那静默是在何时结束，亚索只看见在最后，母亲拉住自己和兄长的手，抱住了叶姨的头，用可以让屋内人清晰听到的声音说道。

“战争结束了。”

亚索不是特别能懂，只觉得这句话说出口后，好像是有钥匙在锁扣中拧了一圈，然后在锁中的人走出来，锁外面的记忆被锁进去。  
也是那天后，街上闭门不开的店铺突然一间间的敞开了门扉，挂出了招牌，往日冷清的大街上人也一下子多了起来，巷子里有了小儿骑竹马，抽陀螺。  
世家小姐们纷纷邀上女伴，拾翠踏青，逃难的人也逐一回到这座城，合家团聚。

蜀江中不缺那一具尸骨，叶家灵堂却添了崭新灵牌。三千青丝一夜白头，叶母跪在衣冠冢前涕下，而葬礼外无极剑圣在民众的呼喊声中成为传奇。  
诺克萨斯因剑者的起义败走，艾欧尼亚万人空巷庆这初生之土的胜利。  
亚索看着这喧嚣尘响，撇撇嘴，难得的没有说话。  
所以说，那个叫易的无极剑圣，到底能有多了不起啊？能让众人都忘了这世上曾经还有他师叔叶登极？

“乱想什么呢。”  
终究是自己弟弟，永恩一眼看出来亚索心中所想，上前摁着亚索翘起的头发安抚他。  
“连这天上的月亮都有缺有圆，此事又怎能怨得了那位大人。”  
隔着墙还能听见墙外小孩叫喊着“我也要当无极剑圣那样的英雄”的童言，永恩看着叶登极门可罗雀的灵堂，愁意复上心头。  
坟冢荒草芜，断剑立作碑。无关生前如何，这便是剑者的一生。  
悲凉，唯有剑随一生。

“易大人，是我们艾欧尼亚的英雄啊。”  
再次开口，愁意不再，永恩的话语只剩下了释然。  
只不过现在，还是小孩子的亚索，连释然这两个字有几笔，是怎么写的都不知。  
“切，英雄……吗？不见得。”亚索皱着眉拍开永恩搭在自己头顶的手。  
“我以后肯定是比他还要厉害的人！”  
亚索捡起地上的枯枝桠，指向晴空放出狂言，不像小孩该有的豪情万丈，而恰此时万里无云，骄阳下永恩见证他稚气的誓言。  
“是是是，我们的亚索以后一定是个大英雄，名震四方。”  
永恩失笑，温柔的顺着亚索的话说下去。  
暖阳叶隙中洒落，鸟雀支棱着翅膀在树林间穿行，木叶风中轻摇，叶影里孩童举起手中枝桠作剑，想象着一人一剑，守护身后河山的英雄气概。

管你是喜是悲，逝者如斯，不为任何人回顾。  
只有少年稚气未脱的话在时间中永恒，令那过往的人回首驻足。  
不再年轻的亚索又听见，曾经那句不自觉脱口的话——  
“易，等我。”

04.浮生

雨落。  
散入华发。

亚索依旧御风狂奔，像是被洪流追赶。  
“再快一点。”  
亚索在心中默念，数十年来的心魔，就在前方，只要追上那个刺客，这一切就结束了  
而那封信。  
亚索突然觉得，此刻揣在自己中衣里的那封信突然重如千金，在这绵绵细雨里燃起烈焰，几近将亚索的胸膛烧穿。  
那封信……而那封信也可以被传递到易的手中了。

亚索将露出一个小角的信封掖回衣衫，抬头看了看前方几乎缩成一团的刺客背影。

亚索所行之处，灌木摧眉折腰，惊起枝上鸟雀，雨翮风翎。

“这雨，倒是像极了与他初遇时的那一场。”  
雨点与时间都滴滴答答下坠，一旦落了地，任由你以再快的速度去追，也是触不可及。

05.春梦

“滴答滴答——”雨滴从新绿的树叶上滴落下来，在亚索的鼻尖上碰撞开来，最后落到地上。  
“啧。”亚索不耐烦的用袖子抹了一把脸上的水，可是这个举动只不过是让滴在亚索脸上的雨水分散得更均匀了而已。  
看着身上这身早就湿透了的衣服，亚索不得不承认一件事情——他真的迷路了。  
百无聊赖的亚索索性做在了石凳上，“反正也走不出去了，不如就在这里等兄长来找吧。”  
叼了一根草在嘴里，无可奈何的盯着面前的这座自然公园，亚索怎么也想不通，这须弥山他也来过好几次了，按理来说这里的路他早就记熟了，分明是轻车熟路的事情，为何偏是今天在这里迷了路？

这是一场迟来的雨，似花针，牵细线，千丝万缕绣入须弥山的峰峦，润物无声。  
而雨像是在为了他的失约而致歉一般，雨丝连绵着整个山头，淅淅沥沥如同天女那薄纱罗制成的披帛，只是个哈欠的时间，这用金银线绣着鸾骞鹤舞的披帛便缠绕整个山峰。  
烟雨霸道的驻扎在这片天空之上，亚索只瞧得云烟氤氲，迷茫弥漫，丝毫不见一处明晰。

须弥藏芥子，芥子纳须弥。

亚索死死的盯着公园牌匾上的这句话，当然，年仅十三岁的他把脑中的干货都翻了个地朝天也参悟不了这句话的意思。  
只是盯着盯着，这牌匾下便缓缓走出一个撑着玉白色纸伞的人影来，雾气袅袅，朦胧了万物，亚索只能依稀看见那人撑伞的手遒劲有力。  
早被雨淋得稀里糊涂的脑子里只是隐隐的浮现出了一株野草的模样。  
那不是什么梅兰竹菊，也不是什么参天古树。  
那不过是这须弥山上最常见的野草——芥子，但那不屈的模样硬是在这寒气刺骨的雨中倔强的撑出了一抹春的色彩。  
待人走到距离亚索还剩十步的位置的时候，亚索才迷迷糊糊的在脑中胡乱想到。  
“你便是……须弥山上的易大师？”  
而易撑伞，玉白色的伞如同新开的玉兰花，在亚索头顶绽开。

似乎是因为那天的雨淋坏了脑子的缘故，后来的亚索再想到“易”这个字的时候，脑中先浮现出来不是外界里吹嘘得天花乱坠的绝世高手或者一代宗师。  
“易”是须弥山上的一笔淡墨，带着破土的嫩绿芥草，在雨中缓缓晕开，好似苏州女子的吴侬软语，娓娓道来。  
魔怔一般，亚索感受到了芥草的傲然，如同易，仙风道骨，遗世独立。

那日的最后的结局便是，亚索刚刚问完话，还不待易的那个“是”字说出口，便两眼一抹黑，双腿一发软，像折断的大白葱一样，倒栽进了易的怀里。  
吓得易还以为小孩子淋坏了脑子，抱起亚索就往山下赶，一连敲了好几户人家的房门，才找到一家可靠的医馆。  
守到亚索不烧的时候，太阳已经躲进了山西，淅淅沥沥持续半月的雨也终于舍得停歇，整条街上只剩下屋檐滴雨，燕归巢的声音。  
倒是亚索睡梦中不知道是脑子里哪根筋没接好，竟拽着易的衣角，嘴角一抽一抽的，好像是在说着什么。  
易无奈的摇摇头，俯下身子，将耳朵凑近这个初次见面就把他吓得不轻的小家伙的嘴旁，仔细听他究竟在梦呓着什么。  
“等我。”易还来不及反应，就听见那小孩嘴里又吐出了一个自己再熟悉不过的字——“易”。

“易，等我。”  
那小孩子独有的执着，足以让易惊讶到不知所措，怔怔的易下意识回到。  
“好。”  
双方几乎都是无意识的约定，却在往后的岁月中生长成坚石，经年累月，历久弥新。

不知是医馆里的哪个小厮认出了亚索，匆匆忙忙的跑去御风剑派报了个信儿，永恩才找到了睡得差点滴出梦口水的亚索。  
而易早已先行一步，离开了厢房，走到了医馆大厅。远远的看着这一幕，易往医馆的账簿上压了几块碎银子，离去，只是在融入暮色的背影中，感觉那玉兰色的人露出了微笑。  
而医馆中，永恩敲醒流哈喇子的亚索。  
“口水擦擦，该回去了。”  
见亚索还是一副懵懵懂懂的样子，永恩叹口气，用衣袖揩去亚索嘴角的口水，把他背到背上。  
只在永恩已经环住亚索的大腿的时候，他才开口，有些委屈的冲着永恩说——  
“我的出生不是错。”  
肯定句，永恩听着这语气，心里的大石头才终于被放下。  
“下次别离家出走了，大家都很担心你。”  
永恩的话里难得带着作为哥哥的严厉，亚索自知理亏，干脆头埋进永恩后背，装起鸵鸟。  
“知道了没有？”  
“知道了……”

若有若无的对话散入小城，各家炊烟袅袅，忙活一天的人皆闻着自己家中那独一份的饭菜香回赶，亚索永恩也在归家。  
春雨再凉，家中饭菜也可以暖身，亚索看见屋檐下，母亲叶姨拉着宵潇的手，焦急等着自己回家。  
果然……离家出走这种事情还是没那么简单啊，算了，管那些弱鸡怎么背后说我，下次直接打吧，反正走是走不得了。  
十三岁的亚索如是想到。

不过，这无极剑圣……又是怎么一说？  
易。  
亚索执笔写下易的名字，思来想去还是觉得山上发生的一切都是个梦，怎么可能就这么巧的撞见了无极剑圣，还被他……总之不可能，他醒来之后不是也没见着那人嘛，想来那应该确确实实的就是个梦。  
永恩瞅着半天不说话的亚索，满腹狐疑的上前看了看，本以为自家弟弟是经历这事儿后性情大变，认真的在练字，哪知这一瞅竟看见满篇的鬼画符，上面只有一个“易”字写得还算清楚。  
“噗。”  
见亚索回头看自己，永恩，赶紧绷住脸，装作还在生气亚索出走的事儿。  
不过说到底也是两个孩子，一个笑没绷住，一个脾气没绷住，笔一搁，纸一揉，就打闹在了一起。  
打得浑身热乎乎的了，又一起滚进被窝。  
“今日进医馆时，我瞥见一白衣剑客，人我是第一次见，但那剑我不会认错，是润物。”  
永恩没由来的说了这话，亚索听得一头雾水，思来想去也没琢磨出个所以然来，只好问永恩。  
“那润物剑又是谁的剑？”  
永恩想到那个满篇鬼画符中的易字，憋笑憋到脸都发红。  
“不就是你今天纸上写的那位大人的佩剑吗？”

“你小子也是运气好，上个山都能撞着那等人物。”  
永恩的揶揄里，亚索难得的一言不发，把头埋进了被子里。  
所以说，不是梦，自己那番丢人的样子全被自己最想超过的人看去了，这还不止，自己还被那人一路抱着下山，送进医馆。  
真是……丢人。  
亚索想死的心有了。  
倒是永恩见着亚索又不说话了，反而来思考这孩子今日是怎么回事，竟连斗嘴都斗不过他了。  
永恩思来想去，突然想到了蜀江之战后，易回来的那天，亚索口口声声说过的，以后要比无极剑圣还要厉害的话，又联想到那个易字，便明白了些什么。  
“别装鸵鸟了，听我说，我以前随长老们去拜访过一次无极剑圣。”  
亚索只听着，完全不想理永恩，永恩见状，清清嗓子，决定放下大招。  
“你要是能在两年后的万剑台上拔得头筹，我就告诉你，无极剑圣家住何处。”  
话音刚落，永恩便见亚索从被子一下子钻出来，满眼欣喜，丝毫不在乎那万剑台的第一有多难拿。  
“当真？”  
永恩吹熄床头烛火，将被子把两人盖实，最后在亚索要忍不住的时候轻声说到。  
“当真，快睡觉。”

那天晚上，亚索做了梦，梦中的内容难得的不是他手执竹剑，追着道场同辈的弟子切磋，而是日暮后的暗香疏影，梅香透过繁复的竹窗，轻拽亚索的鼻尖，叫他醒也不是睡也不是。  
半梦半醒之间，亚索看见那个如同书生一般儒雅的易大师向他走来，轻轻地将他裸露在外的手放回被子里，再转身合上竹窗。  
在月光彻底被竹窗隔绝之前，亚索看到窗边的易，嘴角上勾，露出了一抹平易近人的笑，一副岁月静好的样子。  
亚索隐约感到易是在看着自己，来不及再一眼去确认，睡意便趁着梅香的离去漫上亚索的身体，昏沉沉的，亚索再次睡去。  
自被抱起的那刻开始，亚索总觉有暗香盈袖，亚索心想——  
反正肯定是有什么东西变了。

巡夜人携着马灯锣鼓，踏着砖缝中的春雨，将打更声传遍夜空。而更声落入屋檐，渗进梦乡。  
亚索十三岁的出走计划，最终以一次春浅的邂逅，一声含糊的约定，和往后半生里缠绵的幽梦告终。

06.浮生

离刺客还有一段距离，亚索按着绝息剑，胸中炁流翻山倒海，忐忑不宁，一如十五岁时的五月，登上万剑台时的自己。  
亚索犹记那日艾欧尼亚新帝继位，与此同时，自己在万剑台上拔得头筹，一举成名。  
也是在那日，亚索再次看见了易。  
那不是初春霖雨后的溟溟薄雾，而是盛夏时的萧爽蝉鸣，悠悠扬扬。  
易一身豆绿色的衣袍，远远的伫立大殿的一角，像是花下草，不言语，嘴角的笑意恬淡。  
一瞬间亚索回想起了十三岁时的那场春雨，雨丝寒凉，自己被玉兰色拥入怀，顷刻之间暗香盈袖。  
那时柔嫩的芥草现已经跨过寒春，步入孟夏，郁郁青青的样子，让人看着好不欢喜。

不过被雨淋晕这种事情总归不是什么好事，况且这几年亚索的性子愈发的骄纵起来，除了一些剑术上颇有造诣的前辈，平辈里几乎没有他可以放在眼里的人。  
恃才放旷向来不是什么好事，但这世上也再没有一个人能像亚索一样将狂傲一事演绎得如此淋漓尽致。  
分明是气得教人想上前去将他胖揍一顿，但不知怎么的，那轻佻的笑似骄阳又似启明星，那光分明已刺人睁不开眼，偏偏却又让人舍不得移开视线。

亚索指尖轻挑，弹剑出鞘，直指大殿西角。  
“你便是那须弥山的易大师？”  
同样的话语，其中的感情却截然不同。  
易侧头看着亚索，含笑。亚索见着了也笑，不过是嗤笑。

“不知无极与我御风一派，熟强？”  
话音刚落，绝息剑的利刃已经出鞘，凌乱的狂风自亚索的周身暴起，待得一次风刮过树叶的时间，亚索早已不在原地。  
一只蝉悠悠停落到大殿的金顶，也不顾场地究竟是适不适宜，只管扯开了嗓子放歌，将埋于地底七年之久的歌声放出。

“知——”  
蝉声起。  
亚索胸腔中热血沸腾，踏风身法第一次被这样使用到极致，如同秋风扫落叶，看得见，伸手却一片也抓不住。  
绝息的剑刃发出铮铮的声音，宛若风啸龙吟，风息凝为利刃，一寸一寸压上剑身，一时间绝息仿佛是有千斤重，每一丝风息都像是一座山峰。  
亚索的虎口早已被这已超出他可控范围的风劲震裂，而这也仅仅这是让亚索感到更加兴奋，这与易的一战，亚索已经日思夜想了两年。  
亚索凭尽全力，这五味陈杂，斩裂两年幽梦的一剑，只为了面前这人。

“知——”  
蝉声连绵。  
嘶啭漫上云霄，紧张的气氛充斥大殿，仿佛只要集中注意力就能听到那急促的心跳声。  
易依旧站在原地，侧头看着亚索，含笑。  
连身侧的润物都没有发出过一丝剑鸣。

“知——”  
蝉声变徵，终于开始走向衰落。  
亚索离易不过一柄剑的距离，却是像隔了片易水，水上还有“风萧萧兮易水寒，壮士一去兮不复还”的歌声。  
亚索看见易动了。  
他没有拔剑，静静地站着，抬起手，衣袖落下，一把折扇出现。  
易摇着折扇，重若万斤的狂风便成了他折扇上的锦文，吹过山林。  
易将折扇合起，举向那个对自己不敬的少年。  
亚索看见了这一切，但却又像是没有看见一般，甚至脑中连易做这些动作时的样子都再回想不起来！  
太快了！  
亚索心中惊叹，而易的折扇已经抵上了亚索喉间，至于绝息剑，亚索已回想不起来，那是在什么时候被易给用折扇挑飞的了。

“知——了——”  
蝉鸣声落，亚索败。

蝉只抖抖翅膀，悠悠的又飞向别处。而这亚索蓄意两年的切磋，在不过一次蝉鸣的时间里草草收场。

雨疾，铺天盖地的落下，绝息呼鸣，只等给予寒鸦重击的时刻。  
亚索收回心神，他已不再是十五岁时的那个自己，也不再会被一柄折扇击溃。  
脚尖发力，亚索踏着青岩向那杀手的方位追去。  
这次，他不会草草收场！绝不！

7.夏梦

应当是人不轻狂枉少年。  
亚索倒丝毫没有作为一个败者的觉悟，上午才刚刚在各方名流面前被易一扇拍飞，下午便扛着绝息剑屁颠屁颠的上了须弥山。  
为了这么一间小破屋的位置，亚索可是苦练了整整两年。永恩说话真是一点不参水，说了头筹就不准有二话，回想这两年里过的苦修日子，亚索只能祈祷眼前这扇门里的人值得自己的付出。  
敲开易屋舍的门，亚索不管易的满脸诧异，反客为主的直接跨进屋门，大大咧咧的坐在了易的座椅上。  
瞧得桌上还有一盏刚刚泡好的老君眉，走渴了的亚索半点没客气，顾不得易的反应，拿起茶杯就一口把茶喝了个精光。  
如猪八戒吃人参果，全无滋味。末了还附上一句——  
“不好喝。”

那茶究竟好不好喝，亚索喝得太快没尝出个味儿来。说到底亚索不过是想看看易那张波澜不惊的脸上出现一丝违和的怒意。  
但易神色依旧。  
从亚索手中接过茶杯，又换了个瓷碗给亚索从一个坛子里舀了碗水。  
亚索狐疑的尝了一口，竟是碗凉虾。  
“想着今日你可能会登门拜访，就想准备些东西招待。我许久不下山，也不知现在的小孩爱吃什么，便随便买了些。”  
“又不是小孩儿！”  
如是说着，亚索眼睛反而飘向了盛凉虾的那土陶罐，冰粉凉虾齐上阵，再没有什么比这更适合夏日消暑了。  
易见着这一幕，发出了极低的一声笑，像是衣袖带起的清风，若不是亚索天生对此敏感，这声笑几乎要被他忽视掉。

虽不觉得易会不知道自己这个冠军的名字，但亚索还是打算先自报家门一下。  
“我是……”  
“亚索。我知道。”  
易明澈的眼瞳倒影着亚索，窗外的日光洒了些许进屋，错落在易的衣衫和脸上，平添了几分恬淡。  
夏日宁静的午后，只有蝉鸣和亚索的心跳声在远扬。亚索只举起手中的碗，咕嘟咕嘟的喝着凉虾。  
却觉得明明刚才还很清凉的凉虾，现在竟已变得同夜市烤串般火辣。  
“亚索。”  
易又呢喃一遍，仿佛是见着了阔别已久的老友，但神情却自然得像是一切本该如此。  
亚索被瞧得有些羞，搁了瓷碗就质问易。  
“是不是我哥告诉你了我今天要来？”  
明明在大殿里一句话都没有对自己说，但却早就在家里备好了东西等他，这不是永恩说出去了是什么？  
本是如此想，却发现易正看向自己身后的窗户，恰逢风走过，倒映在他眼中的竹影便和光影斗嬉，亚索在其中看见，白日的万丈星辰。

然后他听见易坦然的说。  
“不，没人告诉我你会来。”  
“只是我，在等你。”  
那一刻，亚索突然意识到，自己那场延续了两年的梦中烟雨，从今天起，已变成了暖夏蝉鸣。

8.浮生

“叮~叮~叮~”  
亚索将剑刃往那杀手的后背挥去，带得绑在剑穗上的那颗小铃铛响个不停，随着急骤的雨一同呼喊。  
这是十八岁那年，在夜市上易买给亚索的小玩意，或许那些说教只是无心之举，但亚索却郑重的将那秀气的铃铛系在了绝息剑的剑穗上，再也没有取下来过。

剑刃划过雨丝，风流卷起雨幕。远处掠起飞鸿，这片山头中除这两人外，几乎已无生灵。  
在惊鸟瞳中，排山倒海的杀意在它们逃离的那座山头迸溅，杀意所至之处，巨树枯，娇花凋，坚石泯，万息灭。  
也不过两人一剑一匕首。

“叮——”  
剑刃与匕首相击，绝息剑穗上的那个铃铛不再急促的叫喊，而是集力于一处，发出绝唱。  
悲怒之音如大鹏展翅，腾上云霄。

9.长夏草盛

“叮——”  
铃铛作响，一声一声敲击在年岁的青石阶上，指出一条下山的路。  
亚索随着记忆中的声声“叮铃”，沿着这从河汉水中浮现的高山，踏上盘曲折叠的无尽石阶，下山。  
天中九个月亮不停轮转，亚索不知在这“山路”上走过了多少年岁，在铃铛声结束之时，亚索停下步伐，望向了雾水氤氲的山下。  
山间只浮着一光球，亚索知道，那是他的记忆。  
粗砺的手伸出，那光球便晃悠悠的停到亚索手上，如同鸟雀归枝。  
霎时间，天上的九个月亮齐齐陨落，而时间逆流，亚索看着过眼云烟纷纷涌入脑中。

那日，亚索心里一边思忖如何骗易下山，一边使着踏风身法上山。  
自亚索初次闯入易的山居起，已经过去了三年。  
这三年来亚索的踏风身法进步神速，身动如疾风甚雨，却不惊起一缕风息。  
即便穷冬烈风，亦可踏雪无痕。  
剑场的长辈欣慰的看着亚索成长，拍着肩膀说他的踏风身法若能得到那一“悟”，或许就可一举跨入踏风身法的至臻境界。  
本以为亚索听了会像以往一样张狂的回应，谁知亚索只是淡然一笑，不置可否。  
亚索会如此平静，只因为他看见过，有人行于三月的杨柳岸，却无一丝柳絮在他衣衫上停留过。  
那是易。

待到亚索停在易的屋门前时，亚索才反应过来，自己还没想好到底该怎样和易说下山这件事。  
易对亚索从来都是个好说话的，亚索料想这次也应是如此，随即扣了扣门，便拿起铺首上那青铜色的环儿，推开了木门。  
记忆中的那坐在书桌旁的豆绿却不见了，只剩下灰突突的墙壁。  
亚索还在为此发愣，身后却传来了一声轻唤。

“亚索？”  
易抱着一箩筐杨梅荔枝从亚索身后出现。  
“你来了。”  
易看上去非但不惊讶，还流露出像是在说“早已待你许久”的神色，于是这场不期而遇便成了，如约而至。  
易绕过亚索，将翠绿的箩筐放上竹桌，白皙的手指滑过茶壶的壶柄，为亚索斟了一杯凉茶。  
亚索也不管渴不渴，直接一饮而尽。  
“闲来无事便去后山走了走，恰好遇着这杨梅结子。”  
易取出一杨梅的枝条，那上面还有水珠残留，应是易在回来的路上，已就着凉溪的水清洗过了。  
易摘下其中的杨梅，递给了亚索几颗。  
“尝尝罢。”  
易笑得像是什么都不知道，他没告诉亚索的是，他已经看见这梅子酸哭了好几个嘴馋的过路人。

亚索若只是将这杨梅囫囵吞去了也好，可亚索偏偏往这杨梅皮上快速的咬了好几下。一时间杨梅的汁水在口中四溢，亚索整张脸都被酸得挤成了一团。  
粗暴的推开窗户将口中的杨梅残渣吐出还不够，又窜到竹桌前端起茶杯，想用凉茶漱口，却发现易之前给他斟的那杯茶早被他一口饮尽了，亚索面部肌肉瞬间抽搐了起来，滑稽又可怜。  
那表情，用惨不忍睹形容估计都有余。  
易忍笑，把茶壶推向亚索，被酸到胆汁都要吐出来的亚索也顾不了别的了，对着茶壶嘴就往嘴里灌，倾倒下的茶水顺着亚索的嘴唇，滑过喉结，落入亚索结实的胸膛，再湿进衣衫。  
别具一格的秀色可餐。  
只不过亚索很快就喝不下去了。  
在心里默念了十九声“冷静”，亚索才双手颤抖的把准备砸地上的茶壶归于原位。  
谁来告诉他为什么之前还好好的凉茶再一喝的时候里面就被加了酸梅汁？！

“易！”  
亚索难以置信的看着易手指上的杨梅汁——那分明是因为掐破杨梅时沾染上的！  
易看着亚索愤窘的样子，笑得气息都乱了，肩膀一抽一抽的活像只啃胡萝卜的兔子，可偏偏脸上又做出一副不关我事的神情，拿了张帕子细细的擦起了手指上淡紫色的梅汁。  
兴许是觉得亚索的目光太炽热，易又“淡然”的补了一句：  
“难怪都没有人去采这些梅子。”  
他在憋笑！易说这话的时候还在憋笑！亚索胃酸都要被易给气出来了！  
“你！”  
亚索刚要说话便被打断。  
“亚索你前些时日向我这里借了本《幽明录》，不知何时可归还？”  
亚索听到这句话，默默的把卡在喉咙里的酸水和怒骂一同咽下了肚。  
这幽明录他是借了，可在下山的时候就一不小心给掉水里冲走了，当时的易还在安慰他说“没事没事，一本书而已，也不要你还。”  
可是现在？！

易就算是承认捉弄了亚索，亚索也不敢造次什么，可偏偏今日易就是要“孩子气”的耍起无赖，搞得亚索有气也撒不出来，只得无可奈何道：  
“你……你这酸梅……茶再给我些，我拿回去给剑场的那些老不死的也尝尝。”  
亚索讪讪的摸着鼻头，眼角偷偷瞥着易的动作，倒还像个犯了错接受长辈教训的小孩。  
师妹叶宵潇要是见着了此刻的亚索，怕是连平日里用来打水的木桶都要摔破，要知道亚索可从来没在剑场里这样低声下气过。  
易唇角微微勾起，拿折扇的手迅速收拢扇面，轻车熟路的往亚索那发丝总是不安分敲起的头上敲了一下——  
“不可胡闹。”  
如是说着，易却悄悄往亚索手里塞了好几个大杨梅，以亚索刚才被酸的反应来看，这几个梅子估计可以把剑场的那几个长老的下巴都给酸到地上，这……亚索气结。  
这到底是谁胡闹啊？！  
亚索觉得今日的易有些奇怪，于往常那个带着淡淡疏离的无极剑圣似乎不同了。亚索心里既惶恐，又希望易多这样些不正经才好。  
有生气些，像个凡人，而不像……无极剑圣。

“易。”  
亚索怔怔开口，手中托着的杨梅，如鹅毛停息在掌心。  
“今晚夜市，可以同我一起去吗？”

盛夏清风拂过山水，压得遍地野草尽折腰，而风过后，弯腰的草不卑不亢的将腰再次直起，山谷幽静，蝉鸣声止。  
山与亚索一起等待着易的答复。

10.七夕

“不行。”  
易只拒绝，毫不迟疑。  
一瞬间，仿佛是湖底破了一个巨洞，水和亚索一同被重力卷入洞中，漩涡画在了水面，无声，窒息。  
那个有生气的易又不见了，依旧是嘴角一抹疏离的笑，易递杨梅的手还在自己手掌的上方，亚索却觉得这隔了自己十万八千里。  
不过亚索永远是亚索，不管是十五岁还是十八岁，所以所谓“悲伤”这种情绪，还是留到头生华发时再慢慢品味吧。  
亚索又想到，易向来是好说话的，而这次却偏偏如此果断的拒绝，莫不是有什么隐情？  
想到这里，亚索兴致更高了，本来上山时抱着的想法还是这事不成也罢，现在却是非要拖易下山不可了。

“为什么？”  
亚索故作在意的问到，身体却是悄悄的离开了桌子，来到了易用来乘红糖的那个罐子前。  
“因为……”易迟疑，像是自己也不明白为什么会脱口而出那个回答，话语在喉咙里黏着了半晌，才终于被说出口。  
“因为我是……无极剑圣？”  
疑问句，这是亚索自遇到易起，听到的唯一一句不确定的话，惘然竟出现在了易的面上。  
但亚索也顾不上易脸上那少见的惘然了，抱起罐子就将其中浓稠的红糖水尽数倒在了易的头上。  
红枣色的红糖水遍布易的脸，像是撞上了一张针脚紧密的蛛网，而更可怕的是，因为红糖水实在是太黏了，所以只能一点一点的从易的头上滑落。  
豆绿色的衣服像是被放进泥里再拿起来，发丝胶成根根白葱，糖水自面颔向下，进入易的里衣，将肌肤和衣物粘在一起，随着易胸腔急促的起伏而上下波动。  
如果是先前易的拒绝是像潭底吸水的大洞的话，那不开玩笑的说，此刻沉默的易像是一尊煞神，好像连周身的空气都会被他的煞气一刀斩断。  
但亚索不怕。

虽说亚索才刚十八，但从他自小被笤帚木剑追着打这件事情就可看出他性子有多讨嫌了。而这份不讨喜的性子也让如今的他很快就看出了，易的煞气是“假煞”。  
亚索知道易曾经一人破军，扭转蜀江一战的惨烈局面。  
或许曾经的易是确确实实的煞神，但剑不会说谎。润物剑，剑如其名，据说润物剑出鞘时，连草木都会被其牵引，似那初春雨水。  
而水能载舟，亦能覆舟，这便是润物剑的道，也是易那份独特的杀意。  
“人精”亚索大着胆子把冷着脸的易从座椅上拉起，易愣了愣，很快调整好了心态，虽然说浑身都是糖水，滑稽不堪，但旁人看了现在的易估计只会感叹易的“处事不惊”。  
只有亚索知道，易刚才估计已经被气得要把箩筐里的酸梅全塞进自己嘴里了。  
亚索想到那酸梅的滋味，心里打了个寒颤，但手上却是稳得不行，像是一点都不慌乱一样，声音还理直气壮的对易说——  
“还愣着干什么，再不去水里洗干净，这糖水可就凝了。”  
说得好像这红糖水不是你亚索撒的一样。

说罢，亚索便拽着易出了门，来到了小溪前。这个时间来溪边的人很少，况且附近的人都知道无极剑圣居住于此，于是鲜少会有人来打扰易的清静。  
除了这个以他人痛苦为快乐的亚索！  
易还是不想说话，看着溪水直接背着亚索褪去了衣裳，泡进了溪中，细白的手指细细的搓揉着沾染红糖的发丝。  
林中时不时的传来鸟雀的叫声，溪水潺潺，红糖的味道溢满空气。  
易坐在溪中，背对着亚索，一言不发。  
亚索也不急，只学着易平日里那样笑，但却笑得焉儿坏，叶宵潇要是在的话，一定又要替那个被亚索使坏的人祈福了。  
要知道每当亚索露出这笑时，定是又想出了什么鬼主意捉弄人。  
果不其然，亚索悄悄走到易的身后，然后顿住了身形，不急不缓的开口问到。

“易你知道，牛郎织女的故事吗？”  
“……”  
易用沉默回答亚索，亚索也很难得的没有多话，易还在想这孩子是不是真的知错了，转头就发现亚索已经带着自己的衣服跑到了百米开外。  
发现易回头看自己，亚索停了下来，嚣张的挥舞着手中布料，冲易露出了势在必得的笑。  
传说牛郎便是乘着织女在河中洗浴时偷去了她的衣物，这才使得凡人与天仙结下良缘。  
世人皆知的神话故事此刻竟以这种形式在易身上上演。  
“不出一注香的时间，下山洗发的那些女人可就回来了。”  
亚索说完，易才想起今日便是七夕，未时结伴下山洗发的那些女儿家也该回来了。  
又一只蝉从树上落下，不知何时开始，蝉鸣渐渐消失，这溪水泡起来也微微让人起了寒意。  
看着亚索抱着衣服看着自己的样子，易惊觉已入了亚索的圈套。  
那易对亚索有什么办法吗？没有。  
亚索挑眉，指尖得意的敲击着绝息剑的剑鞘，像是看平日里捉弄的那些小师弟一样看着易。  
“要我把衣服还给你……也行。”  
像是自己受了多大委屈似的，亚索故作欲说还休的姿态，侧身看着脚边顽石，但眼角却瞥向溪水，悄悄的看着水中那个重新背对他的易。  
“你今天晚上得跟我去夜市。”似乎是觉得这样说有些让人浮想联翩，亚索马上又解释一句。  
“像是什么烤串啊，酒酿啊，糕点啊之类的，就由你付钱了。”  
说完亚索莫名心虚，等了半天易也不回答，本身就理亏，此时他竟是找不到一句可以打破气氛的话。

易莫不是宁愿出糗，也不愿同自己去夜市上逛逛？  
想到这里亚索身体里像是涨了一股气，怎么也出不来，又觉得背对着自己的易此刻便是在嘲笑他的自讨无趣。  
向来都是在剑场里作威作福的霸王亚索还是头次这样邀请别人，要是换做别人，亚索估计直接拽根绳子把人给绑走了，那还会像现在这样，直接被人晾在一旁，一句话都没有。  
恼怒不堪的亚索将易的衣服用力揉成一团，扔到了溪边，转而背对易一屁股坐在了地上，装起了蘑菇。  
生闷气的亚索不会看到此时溪水中的竟泛起了易的笑容，不是拒人千里的冷清，而是真真切切的感到喜悦。  
易只在心中感叹——他果然是拿亚索是没辙的。

“说起牛郎织女，亚索你可知，那牛郎后来可是娶了织女为妻的？”

易从水中走出，难得的出口打趣亚索。恹恹的亚索这才兴致索然的转头。  
溪水在易身上勾勒画卷，增之一分则太长，减之一分则太短，著粉则太白，施朱则太赤。  
红药盛，绿萝长，夏日炎炎，而春光乍泄。  
待到亚索反应过来的时候，易已穿好了衣裳，亚索才发现刚才自己已经把该看的都看了，不该看的也给看了个真真切切。  
亚索脑中登时如玉米糊般僵固起来。  
到易转身快要看到自己时，亚索猛的意识到自己下身起了什么反应，慌忙的推开整理衣衫的易，跌跌撞撞的将自己泡进溪水，任凭易怎么叫唤也不起来。  
亚索下身炽热，如火如荼，暂凭着溪水缓解这燥热，和脑中的旖旎美景。  
明明是该集中注意力缓解这燥热的亚索，此刻却不断回想易的那句——

“亚索你可知，那牛郎后来可是娶了织女为妻的？”

于半梦半醒间，亚索听见那草儿低吟的声音。  
“这红糖被你一撒，就又得去集市里买了。只是不知今日那夜市里，有没有红糖卖的。”  
这便是易答应了随亚索去夜市。  
亚索虚着眼，醉态朦胧，只看见水影中，那人笑颜恬雅。  
如西王母的酒樽倾倒，美酒撒落九霄，银河倒泻，荒诞了人世间。  
亚索也醉了。

11.红线

绫罗锦缎架上高楼，层层叠叠，红绸裁得酣紫夜幕，细细碎碎。如霓裳羽衣，天幕也只能沦为点缀，化作美玉镶嵌其上。  
而笙箫管弦，锣鼓喧天，千灯升起，舞女登台，纤纤细步，姿容曼妙，翩若惊鸿，一顾倾城。  
如粒粒红豆撒入盛绿豆的豆缸，易豆儿绿色的衣衫上红影点点，人面也映得桃花红。易眼角弯弯，即使不是在笑，眼中也有笑意浮现。

夜市千灯照碧云，高楼红袖客纷纷。

亚索与易并肩行于这街道，却见一老妇人的摊前争执不休，亚索好奇凑上前，易笑而不语，紧跟。  
还未走到摊前，就见那与老妇人起争执的年轻人转身离开，满脸愤然，而那老妇人依旧满脸平静，甚至刻薄。  
“这里也不止你这儿一处铺子卖面具！”  
那男子大概是又想买这老妇人的面具，又想把价格压低，但走出好几步也不见老妇人挽留，又憋不住气了。  
“爱买不买。”  
老妇人冷眼相待，拐杖撑在地上，像是在坚定自己的信念。  
那青年见老妇人一点都不松口，气恼上心头。  
“你这人到底做不做生意？！”  
老妇依旧将拐杖柱在地上，像是赶人都嫌麻烦一样，将目光埋进铺上的面具，一点眼神不分给那青年。  
“生意，跟人做就够了。”

亚索看着那好不慈祥的妇人家，没忍住笑出了声。  
“不知易你老后，会不会成个固执的老头儿，天天守着自己的铺子，每逢有不长眼的客人过就酸一句‘不买就滚，别拿你那眼睛把我的剑给看脏了’！”  
亚索本色出演，把那尖酸刻薄的话说得真像是个怪老头。  
易听闻这话愣了半晌，反应过来后还颇为夸张的伸手抚着下巴，低头略加思索，然后凝视亚索，眉间锁起，嘴张开又闭合，最后迟疑的开口。  
“我怎么觉着……亚索你说的是你老之后？”

亚索的笑声戛然而止，本想出口反驳，但仔细想想，又找不出什么反驳的地方，索性转身面向那面具铺子。  
玉兔如柔水，玄龟似翠玉，一只狐狸恰如三月花，娇俏的坐在铺子上，凝视亚索。亚索心惊这面具的逼真，手指穿梭期间，停在了一夜叉面具上。  
那老妇人只冷眼看着，还是一副尖酸刻薄的样子，但却没有一句制止的话。  
亚索左手拿面具，右手拎钱袋，心中笑先前那年轻人不知趣，这面具的做工，就算放在玲珑坊里也是上等货，贵一些也不为过。  
“老太，你这面具怎么卖？”  
老太眼睛都不眨一下，面色淡然，连亚索究竟拿的是那个面具都没有看，就直接开口说道。  
“黄金千两。”  
亚索拎钱袋的手一抖，反复确认自己没有听错话后，突然很理解先前那个年轻人为什么要骂骂咧咧的离开了。

易走上前，接过亚索手中的夜叉面具，又牵了牵亚索的衣袖，把被打击得焉儿巴巴，不知所措拎着钱袋的亚索拉到自己身后。  
“黄金千两，也不抵一有缘人。”  
易的指尖悄悄抚过面具边缘，灯笼映照下，易的指尖于面具边角一起发出石榴果实般红润的光泽。  
“想来应是是亚索你和这面具无缘吧。”  
说罢，便将面具归还给老妇人，握住了亚索的手，要带着他离开，亚索下意识的也握住了易的手，不放。也就是这样一个细节，被收入老妇人的眼中。  
正两人当转身时，亚索却又被叫住。  
“小孩，铺子下面，左边起第三个盒子，拿出来，打开。”  
易没有动，亚索四下打量了一番，发现那妇人口中的“小孩”竟是指自己，哭笑不得的蹲下身子，面对铺子上那垂到地面的红布，将手探入，摸出了一个红木盒子。  
盒子不过亚索两只手的大小，但里面的东西却足以让老妇这整个铺子上的面具都黯然失色。

那是两个面具，看形态是一男一女的样子，皆是平凡的凡人相貌，但可怕也在于这平凡。  
一肌一容，如切如磋，如琢如磨，连每一道细微至极的皱纹都被精心刻画。  
红绡制成的朵朵桃花铺在盒子里，灼灼其华，一支仙鹊羽毛轻轻横在面具之间，宛如银河，一男一女水边相望。

“拿走，快滚。”  
“啊？”  
老太太拿起拐杖往愣着的亚索腿上抽了一下。  
“送你们了，还不快滚！”  
“这不是、为什么啊？”  
亚索发誓他这辈子从来没有这么觉得自己的脑子跟不上别人的思考节奏，如果这是平时练身法时的过河速度，亚索觉得自己可能已经顺着湍急得河水东去不复返了。  
“有缘。”  
易将那一男子模样的面具戴在了亚索的脸上，温柔得像是穿堂风扫过。  
“即是如此，我们再拒绝便是却之不恭了。亚索，戴上罢。”  
说着，易又将那一女子模样的面具戴上，眉眼轻轻弯起，转睫之间仿佛有千万桃花在枝头绽放，万里晴空染上晚霞。  
“只是这牛郎织女之意……哈哈，劳您费心了。”  
或许是这织女面具奇妙，易的嘴角勾起，面具上巧笑倩兮，对着亚索，仿佛真是一年一会时，那见了牛郎的织女。

亚索正当离开，却又被老妇人叫住。  
“给我滚回来！”  
“又怎么了？！”  
亚索这次是真的忍不住了，连身侧的绝息都发出嗡嗡的响声。  
“只说给你面具，你把老身的盒子也一并拿走是几个意思？”  
亚索这次尴尬的发现自己已经拿着那盒子走出了几十步，匆匆将盒子还回，却还是免不了老妇人毒舌的戏谑。  
“这绿衣后生瞧着挺聪明的，偏偏怎么这身边的人是个傻子？”  
若不是亚索带着面具，或许易就会看到亚索满脸红透的样子。  
分明是戏谑，却一举道破亚索的心事，明知易和自己并不是那等亲密的关系，心却叫嚣着和易做那牛郎织女。  
但不是又如何？亚索永远是亚索，既然是年少不识愁滋味，那此刻的他便要放手去做，愁不愁的，都是以后才品味得到的东西了。  
况且。  
亚索摊开手，一截红线静静的躺在手掌中，这是方才还盒子时，那老妇人塞在他手中的红绳。

“易。”  
亚索叫住易，将红线系在了他的衣角上。  
“夜市人多，系上的话不容易走散。”  
戴上面具后，亚索看不清易的表情，只凭着织女面具上的纹路，自作主张的想象出了易笑的样子。  
易从不呵斥亚索，这次也不意外，他只一如既往地看着亚索的举动，不嘉勉不责罚，好坏都在笑中包容。  
“亚索，把绝息给我一下。”  
剑者的剑便是剑者本身，亚索犹豫了一下，还是将剑递去，绝息再回来时，剑穗上面已多了一个银白的小铃铛，亚索再看向易的润物，那剑穗上也有个铃铛，和自己剑穗上的如出一辙。  
亚索看向易，那人依旧不语，只是转头，嘴角含笑。  
于是一条红线便串连了月老手中的一对泥偶，红线的末端从一泥偶的指尖垂到浮云之下，等待月老将它的尾巴系在另一泥偶指尖。

看着亚索和易渐行渐远，老妇人才重新坐下，收好盒子，捻起那只鹊羽，望向天空高挂着的牛郎织女星，长叹。  
“又费什么心，哪怕真是牛郎织女，这能走到哪一步，又岂是人能定的？”  
没人回答孤身的老妪，只有铃铛摇的声音从十年前一直跑到了十年后。

12.浮生

“铃——铃——铃——”  
风雨对峙，阻止绝息继续向前的，不过一凡铁所铸的匕首。  
有些人，存在本身即是武器。  
黑袍人的匕首突然间充满力量，这股力量甚至违背了常理，一时间，亚索竟被匕首上迸发出的炁弹开，雨中炁流弹射，皆朝向亚索。  
亚索匆乱躲避，风息引雨偏转，击上山巅的仙人石，只闻得一声轰响，原来仙人伫立的地方也只剩下了一缕轻烟，烟云又被雨打落，这仙人石便自此无迹可寻。  
经脉一寸寸的断裂，黑袍人已经做出了他的选择，禁术血裂，每断一处经脉，实力便短时间内飞升一段，启用后若不能取敌方心头血作为药引，断裂的经脉便会永远枯竭。  
按眼前的情况，若那黑袍人不能取亚索性命，那今日便是他的死期。  
黑袍人右手摁上了左胸心脏的位置，那里搁着一把匕首。曾经饮尽赤血，笑对白刃，胸腔的起伏之间叱咤风云。  
而它现在只静静的睡在黑袍人的心前，只在偶尔发出一声梦语。黑袍人捂着它，紊乱的呼吸逐渐平稳，只要还有他的萱儿陪着自己，死有何惧？

“还不走？”  
黑袍人嗓音嘶哑，像是哀鸣到啼血的杜鹃，当年那一壶鸩酒下肚，药哑了声，人却尚有生息。  
“铃——铃——铃——”  
亚索只将绝息拔出，剑穗上的银铃摇震，誓死也要捍卫的信念，谁都有。  
“何必？”  
“十年前，须弥山。”  
黑袍人叹息，一句须弥，他便知道了亚索为何寻上他来。

仿佛在雨云中看到了天意，黑袍人再次看向亚索，或悲悯，或感同身受。  
“打罢，你知道我不会告诉你。”  
狂风震开阵雨，风干衣物上雨水，亚索右手握住剑柄，而黑袍人左手抚上左胸。  
“叮！！！”  
铃铛疾响，一触即发。

“叮～”  
那是何时，亚索身侧佩剑，铃铛无风自响，轻声小唱，指引人到雾暗云深。  
雾暗云深，那一竹屋中烛火点点斑驳，易正坐案前，开窗望向窗外茫茫。  
亚索停在竹屋前，正欲敲门，抬手，忘却了来时路。

13.剑仙俗人

“叮~”  
亚索摇着剑身，铃铛叮当作响。  
“给我套这玩意儿干嘛？”  
亚索颇不在乎的说着，装作找酒葫芦的样子，忍不住偷偷打量自己剑穗上的这个铃铛究竟和易上面的那个是不是一对儿。  
正打量着，亚索却看见易握上了润物的剑柄。  
“何时你出剑时这铃铛不响了，何时你的御风剑术也就到了名震天下的地步。”  
好好的七夕也挨了顿说教，被说教的内容还是自己自幼学习的御风之力，亚索心生不悦，但又感到热血沸腾。  
“想来打一场吗？”  
亚索想着自己也不过一俗人，索性今日也不管什么礼节了，反正平时也没怎么遵守过，也不管易会不会误会这话的意思。  
亚索跃跃欲试，将绝息出鞘，铃铛叮叮当当的响，像是女子银铃般的笑语。  
亚索期待已久——  
御风与无极的酣畅一战。

繁星高挂，点簇夜空，牛郎织女是今夜的主角，在众人的祈福下，明月也只能退居西山。  
易的衣角牵着亚索系上的那条红线，踏上了人们为情人漆红的木桥，喜鹊泥偶被挂上桥墩，平添喜庆。  
易立桥头亚索桥尾，红线相连。  
红线模糊了亚索眼角的视野，只见易那万红中的一点绿就在桥头与他相视，没有恼怒，只有赞许。  
“御风剑派亲传弟子亚索，于今日，向无极剑圣求战！”  
亚索抽剑，疾风肆虐，铃铛狂响，声音竟如瀑布轰基岩，磅礴张狂。绝息出，呼风，吹卷轻尘，凉风铺地。  
而易抬头，眼中清明，开口，字字坚毅。润物鸣，唤雨，战意腾逸，却无杀意。  
但已足矣。  
“无极剑道，易，今日与御风一战！”

双剑相击，风雨交汇，剑气掀翻桥上红绫，一头雾水的行人在狂风中慌乱下桥，红轻纱被吹拂到行人跟前，罩住游人，四方散开，像是锦鲤潜游。  
又是一阵剑气飞掠，红绫飘落，桥上唯剩两人持剑对峙，刀光剑影耀过星辰，桥头衣袂翩然，飘然欲仙，桥尾持剑狂笑，御风疾驰，恣意轻狂。  
“润物剑！是无极剑圣！”  
他们带着面具，但人群中还是有人认出了易的润物。  
“旁边那个人是谁？”  
人群中议论纷纷，而疾风给予了明示。  
“御风派的人，那是三年前万剑台论剑的第一，亚索！”

织女牵牛遥遥在望，银河清又浅，喜鹊架起长桥，亚索的剑贴着易的颈侧滑过，没能伤到易分毫，反倒被易的一记破竹震林给击退半步。  
易的动作还是快得像是晨间的雾气，上一秒还存在视野，下一秒已经捉摸不到踪迹，但亚索也不似三年前那般青涩，风的青苍在眼中孕育，捕捉着易每个细微的动作。  
无论亚索以何种角度，技巧去攻击易，易的润物总会先亚索出剑的一步抵在他出剑的轨迹上，风劲被悉数弹退。  
前后的风撞击在一起，在亚索的操纵下，竟凝成了一座风墙，这是主攻的御风一派，这一代里第一次出现这种防御型的风术。  
风墙的出现让亚索在易的剑击中有了立身之地，小时就听说无极剑圣还没成为剑圣时，就常常和御风剑派的长老们拼剑，看易对御风一派剑术招式的熟稔，亚索便知道永恩没有骗自己。  
“风并非一成不变。若是只依靠前辈能人遗留下来的技巧，那风便成了死风。”  
易举起剑，落下时，亚索一半的风墙已经被劈裂，一同被斩裂的，还有脚下的情人桥，三个桥柱在亚索的残风中掉落河中，仍河水怎么冲击也不移动分毫。  
柞木重千斤，落入水中如顽石，但也依旧被易一剑斩断，亚索此刻看着易的身影，才依稀看到十年前，那个艾欧尼亚的传说。  
一人一剑，万马千军，弧旌枉矢，谈笑间灰飞烟灭。  
“世间从无一处风相同，亚索，你的风又是什么？”

风又是什么呢？  
亚索即是不挥动绝息，剑穗上的铃铛也在作歌，反观易，哪怕是剑已经挥舞得气动山河，那个银白的小铃铛也依旧蛰伏在剑穗中，推聋妆哑，却一出手便定下两把剑的结局。  
风天生便是不安稳的。

亚索并不担心破解不了易的剑招，或者说，这场比试他的目的从一开始便不是要和易分出个高低来。  
风不像水那样沉重，风是个孩子。一个男孩要走过多少路才能成为一个男人？  
十年，二十年，三十年，还是一辈子？  
男人到死都是男孩，女人也是。

风无形的游于天地。  
万物便是风的形状。  
高台上舞姬抚动广袖，街上童稚携着风车奔走，纸鸢被系在窗沿摇曳，包子铺上蒸腾的白烟，醉仙楼里满汉全席的香气扬到城门，街巷里的吆喝声此起彼伏。  
桥下鱼儿突出气泡，桥上易的发丝微微飘拂，亚索眼中，这便是风。  
牵连他和易的红线风中飘扬，不断。

亚索的风墙开始重新聚集，这是一股易从未见过的风息。易知道亚索已悟出了自己的风息。  
这股风厚重，但步伐却轻盈，绝息剑穗上传来的铃铛声竟逐渐微弱，像是走过一个夏季的蝉，从枝上落下，匍匐在地面，和野草在这夏末里低吟浅唱。  
云横雾斜，易将剑收回身侧，看着亚索的触悟，笑亚索那不自觉闯入云雾，扯着红线蔓上自己衣角的风。  
剑意溢满剑身，这是初次，剑意不带杀气，甚至没有伤人的意愿，竟是一种轻妙的喜悦。易已不记得是何时起，他对亚索已经包容到了这个地步，不禁又感叹一声——  
自己果然是拿亚索没有办法的。

风啸中，亚索的气息逐渐平稳，易知道亚索已得到了风息的感悟。  
一剑，破风，易带着些许骄傲来到了亚索面前。  
“亚索你记好。”  
易的剑轻轻的撞上了亚索的剑，两柄剑交织互融，天上牵牛织女鹊桥相会。  
“这便是合璧。”  
亚索突然感觉自己的风重若千斤，只是一瞬，亚索发现自己的风里竟已覆满了雨滴，这是雨滴是什么时候覆上自己的风的？自己竟然一点都没有注意到！  
雨滴在易的剑意中聚集，竟将自己的风一缕缕的扯下半空。风触地即散，狂乱的气息终于趋于平和。  
易眉目间柔情似水，笑意似落红拥怀流水。风啸逐渐褪去，像是蝉的尽头，亚索的绝息拼上了易的润物，绝世润玉相拼凑，谁人耳畔说合璧？  
那人发丝落肩头，亚索怔怔屏住呼吸，天地俱寂，风止。

而风弥散时消亡。  
又在万物中以息重生。  
“风。息。”  
亚索的唇轻轻的凑上易的耳尖，如溪水般清浅的风息二字入耳。  
刹那间！风息狂野！天地嘶啸！  
落地红绫尽数升腾高空，三尺波澜肆意撞击河岸，小贩铺子上的物品被一件件卷走，小孩手中风车狂叫。疾风中，人们连眼睛也无法睁开。  
只有易的身边，这猛兽像是得到了蔷薇，轻轻的俯下身来，理顺了易散落的青丝，却吹开易衣裳，亚索风中看布料滑下那如玉枕般温凉的肩头，见胸前依稀两点茱萸小巧。  
而亚索随风，流进衣裳，抚着易的每一寸肌理，每一处疤痕，分明的脚踝，桃色的茱萸。再以风吻上柔唇，在风中，将易赤裸的拥了个满怀。  
易不曾习风，不明亚索这风的意义，却也感受到了风中亚索那渴求的欲望和强硬的占有。  
虽不明白是怎么回事，易的却觉得身体生出了一股燥热，甚至口干舌燥，面红耳赤。  
面颊羞红的易想要转身躲避亚索的目光，却被亚索十指相扣的拉住了手。  
风是什么？亚索想到了易的问题，于是贴近了易的耳垂，轻轻的咬了一下，在易快反应过来时开口。  
“风是我的喜悲。”

霎时，经过短暂寂静的铃铛再次狂响！  
易合拢衣裳，唇角的笑竟带上了一丝亚索的轻狂。  
是啊，风是他的喜悲！  
没有任何语言的预热，亚索和易同时拔剑，人们在疾风中睁开眼时，看见的便是瞬息间几百剑的交错，剑鸣响过舞乐，自成一派。  
不知谁人喊了一声剑圣，也不知谁人第一次将亚索唤作剑豪。  
剑鸣声里他们眼中只剩彼此，刀光剑影间热血沸腾，呼声属于今晚的他们。

台上霓裳羽衣曲，桥中双剑舞倾城，珠联璧合，双剑合璧。  
俗人亦敢奢望剑仙！

14.客至

亚索已经不记得那天自己是怎么离开的情人桥，只记得自己的手中有易的味道，回过神时，他们已经走在了须弥的山路上。  
今年的三伏天来得早，去得也快，草尖扎着亚索脚踝，亚索才发现这夜里竟凉了起来。  
也不知是真的天气转凉了，还是这须弥山上的空气太清幽。  
看着静谧的山林传来窸窸窣窣的树叶声，亚索甚至觉得之前的那场拼剑都是在做梦，偌大的空山，像是会吸走人的欲望，徒留寂寞，而易却独居在此。  
享受孤独？亚索看着此时易嘴角的笑容，才发现事实似乎也并非如此。  
只是心中突然涌上不忍的情绪，反应过来时亚索已经抓住了易的手，问出了那个一直想问却又觉得不必要的问题。

“易，你会嫌我扰了你的清静吗？”  
易脸上那迷惘的神情再次出现，眼中浮过白光，像是明月落入潭水三千丈，看得亚索只想抱住他，但这次的易很快反应过来，肯定的回答。

“不。”

“除你之外，我这山居里也再无他人来拜访。”  
易低下头，嘴角含着浅笑，一如以往一样冷漠疏离，却在抬头对上亚索时带上一丝轻快。  
亚索看见，易的眉宇舒展时，春风过柳枝，新叶绿依依。  
易抬头看着十年如一日的明月，细数匆匆西去的流水。

十年前的他也不过是一初出茅庐的无极学徒，剑箫并酒，欢友相伴，也以为这便是自己作为剑者的一生。酒还未醒，诺克萨斯大军压境，连破艾欧尼亚几十座城池的战报便惊醒了年少美梦。  
艾欧尼亚一时间狼烟四起，街巷处处可闻人们惊恐的私语，望向北方硝烟消散的方向，似乎还能看见尸横遍野，听见难民的哀泣响彻云霄。  
易的酒友一个个的离开酒桌，也包括易。  
国家兴亡，匹夫有责。  
没有一个人说出这句话，但大家都明白，什么是他们剑者的责任，既然艾欧尼亚的官兵抵不住，那就由他们站出来，这是他们的国，他们的家！  
或许今日在边境被欺辱的小妹就是你未来的娇妻，血洒战场的征夫正是家姊日思夜想的情郎，每个正在死去的人，都可能是你八辈子上的血亲！

一人一口喝完最后一壶酒，他们砸碎了酒罐，转身面对蚂蚁一般密集的诺克萨斯军队。  
上了酒桌是酒友，下了酒桌是剑友，此刻步向战场，他们又成了战友。  
千万艾欧尼亚的剑者现身，自发为民兵，没有人发号施令，心中的剑支使着他们扑向敌军，他们是剑者！  
勾陈大帝的头颅落地，乱世中诞英雄！  
仗剑击退诺克萨斯，赢得万人敬仰，在最张扬跋扈的年龄登了高台，赚尽生前身后名，而后才知，高处不胜寒。  
回过神时，易发现这酒桌上竟只剩下了自己一人，只独自斟酒，空对坐席。  
诺克萨斯的军队早已不在，易却时常听到马蹄嘶鸣，看见挚友一个一个命丧诺克萨斯士兵的刀枪棍棒之下，无能为力。  
易双手颤抖，热血悲凉一并涌上心头，可诺克萨斯的军队早已不在，能共品美酒的人也和诺克萨斯的军队一起，不在了。  
于是易住进了这须弥，搁置了酒壶，锁上箫笛，年复一年的在这山中看着闲云野鹤，纵时间策马踏平那心中的棱角。

偶尔看着年轻的后辈想要结识，还没开口看见的便是对方眼中狂热的敬仰。  
只因一个“无极剑圣”的头衔，世人都看不见易了。  
无极剑圣，你知道吗？听说他剑术高超，品行高雅，不同流世俗，宛若剑仙。什么？你说他好听折子戏，嗜酒成性，晚上睡觉还梦呓？  
别胡说！那可是救整个艾欧尼亚于危难之中的无极剑圣啊！

易笑中带着疏离，一点礼节不差的送慕名前来的宾客离开，什么时候起，那些“无极剑圣”该有的样子，他竟已学了七八成？  
易无奈，心想这些客人还不如前些日一不小心闯进自己家的那只叫悟空的猴子有意思，给自己斟上一杯老君眉。  
口中叹出的气在空中上升，最终融入房梁的颜色，易笑自己也如此，融了。

因为是无极剑圣，因为人们怕扰了他清静，于是易一个人在这山居里与世隔绝，无论易心里愿不愿意。  
除了那个老是吵得连屋檐上的燕子都要被吓走的亚索，易的家里再没来过其他客人。  
说着是让人头疼，但每次亚索走后，易都期待着下一次，亚索的来访。  
那个人眼中从没有什么无极剑圣，有的只是易一人罢了。  
或是为了看屋檐上被惊飞的燕子，或是为了这竹屋里能多几声嘹亮的笑声，或是为了这竹屋里，那份不为人知的孤独。  
易备好招待的客人用的糕点茶水，打扫干净屋舍，又将来时的那条泥泞小路铺上了些碎石子，然后回到家中，等着那吵闹的靛青色走上山路，敲开房门。

“嗯？怎么突然不说话了，想到什么了？”  
亚索的声音响起，在亚索担忧的目光中，易才知自己出神太久，十年前的回忆再度涌上心头，而因有亚索在身边，悲伤似乎也不再那么悲伤。  
易看向山脚那千万灯火染出的繁荣辉煌，河上那被削去三个桥柱的情人桥还依稀可见，亚索扛剑走在身侧，等着易的回答。  
无极剑圣是吗？可他最爱的还是这人间烟火。

“没什么，只是想到今日下山前说着要买红糖，结果到最后还是给忘了。”  
亚索放下扛在肩上的剑，拉住易的手就要往回走。  
“这有什么？现在离夜市结束还早得很，再下去买就是。”  
眼见有可以和易多相处些时间的机会，亚索赶紧将易的手拉紧。  
“不了，我有些困了，不如亚索你明日买好了给我带来？”  
易没有挣开亚索的手，而是默许了亚索这种行为。明明一点也不疲惫，但是却说了困。  
“好啊，明日我称个十斤八斤给你堆在柜子里，看你什么时候吃得完。”  
亚索一愣，赶紧应下来，正愁找不着上山见易的理由，这下倒好，易自己递来了绳索让他顺着爬上去。  
亚索别过头偷偷笑，没看见月光下，易也一同别过了头，空对着山林勾起唇角。  
这样明日便又能与你相见。亚索和易心中都藏了一份情愫。

一路走回易的屋舍，照往日的情景，这时易应当说“多谢，就送到这里罢，夜路难走，多加小心。”  
而亚索应重新把剑扛在肩上，白月光下往回走，最后回一声“走了，下次再来叨扰。”  
而今日两人站在门前，却没有一个人提出道别的说辞，只有风在游动，其余的都被凝固，哪怕时间。  
月下竹影斑驳，倒影落在地上，与两人的影子交汇，只有一处红线蔓上两人的衣角，缠缠绵绵，舍不得放手。  
“这红线瞧着挺特别的，可否留给我一些？”  
还是易率先开口，牵着红线走到亚索面前，细声询问，空山幽寂，易的每个字都伴着清风入耳。  
亚索还想说什么，但一时半会儿又不知该如何开口，稍带着些恼火的抓了一把自己蓬乱的马尾，最后少见的叹了口气，看着易的模样收敛起了自己不悦的情绪，解下系在衣角的那一头结，将红线递到了易的手上。  
“你若是喜欢，尽管拿去便好。”  
以往阳刚的语调，此刻在山谷中回响时，带上了温声细语的味道。

“不好让你一个人去买，把这个拿去吧。”  
那是一个荷包，上面绣着两只傻兮兮的呆头绿毛鸭，莫非是易小时候用的东西？亚索想着打开荷包，那里面只有几张银票。  
“山里夜路难走，多加小心。”  
门框旁易轻声叮嘱，亚索捏紧荷包，像是这样便能让人知道那份郑重。  
“好。”

夏风吹过根根野草，越上山头，与亚索撞了个满怀，夜深人静时，连夏风也少了几分清爽，更多的是凉意。  
亚索捏着荷包看了半天，才发现，那呆头呆脑的两只绿毛鸭，竟是一对鸳鸯，哪个姑娘家的女红竟然差成这样？  
再次打开荷包，取出银票，亚索才发现那里面还夹了张纸条——  
花径不曾缘客扫，蓬门今始为君开。  
是易的字迹。

孤月高挂，牵牛织女星相望，夜里风凉，亚索紧了紧衣服，才发现——  
十八岁的夏天，就这样不知觉的走到了末尾。

顺带一提，那天回去后亚索把易给他的酸梅子送给了剑场的那一干长辈，然后长辈们被追着打了半个月。  
永恩和叶宵潇看着这一幕忍不住拍手叫好，于是下一个月里师妹叶宵潇被亚索追着捶了一个月。  
永恩看着笑语喧哗的剑场，扶正了在嬉笑中倒地的木桩。

15.浮生

也是七夕那天夜里。  
易看见亚索转身后的背影才缓缓掩上屋门，坐在书案旁开窗望向屋外，希望能看到那个剑客的背影，却只看见冷清月光下，风卷枝头叶，而陌上人已不在。  
而易不知道，这一幕在错乱的宇宙中永恒。  
屋中人推窗望人，屋外人倚门忆人。  
雾暗云深里，亚索将想要扣门的手放下，窗旁人影在云雾缭绕中不真切，雨滴一旦落地便无法追回，过去也是，哪怕千百次叩门，时间也无法再次交汇。  
不会再有人在他叩门时，为他开门了。  
云雾散去，那寤寐思服的人影不在，这须弥山也不在，只有那柄匕首与自己对视，像苟延残喘的人看着同类。  
亚索睁眼，这次死斗，想来应是该终了十年来的余情。

长剑似银龙，匕首毒封喉，刀剑相击声，多过盛宴中的交错觥筹。像是影子掠过湖面，而这影子还没消失，亚索的剑已经伤到了黑袍人的左腹，但匕首上的毒也顺着经脉麻痹着亚索的身体。  
“你知道我是谁。”  
沙哑的声音再次响起，他捂着伤口，看着亚索，眼中既没有不甘也没有愤恨，平静得像是绝了七情六欲。  
“郑毅，艾欧尼亚曾经的第一剑。”  
亚索还记得十年前，不，甚至是易还没有成为无极剑圣之前，艾欧尼亚第一剑客正义剑的名声便已名扬四海，但后来却不知道为何逐渐销声匿迹了下去。  
“现在也不过是个见不得光的刺客。”  
郑毅的的话听起来像是在自嘲，又像是向谁心甘情愿的认了这命，卑微的弯下腰，任他人的足踏过脊梁。

算来那个时间应该和亚索万剑台在众多剑派新秀中大放异彩的时间差不多，亚索还记得那年的新帝登基。  
登基大典上没有铺天盖地的浮华，更像是一种纯粹的形式，百姓们被隔开，远远望去也只能看清新帝的背影。  
只有郊祀祭天丝竹管弦声昭告天下，人们才意识到那是改朝换代的日子。  
那个新帝像是潜伏在暗流中的巨龙，伺机而动，届时，艾欧尼亚的格局会被重新分划，没人知道这会是怎样的光景。

“我知你为何如此。”风声中传出，这是对曾经第一剑最释然的安慰。  
“那我也知，你不甘罢休。”而他只笑，像是看着末路的友人，这是唯一的理解。

宛若阴阳的两人叹出祈求，等待回答。  
“晚生所求，不过一句话。”  
回答他们的是再次交锋的剑刃。

16.秋梦

刀锋剑影寒意阵阵，亚索收剑，拿了先前搁在椅子上的外衫就匆匆跑出剑场。  
“师兄你又去须弥山？这都快到饭点儿了，待会儿再走吧。”  
“自己吃去，我要迟了！”  
说着扔了块叶宵潇最爱吃的回饼给她堵嘴。  
“待会儿他们问，你知道该怎么说。”  
叶宵潇忙不迭的把回饼往嘴里塞，碎屑挂在嘴角，像是偷吃的仓鼠，嘴里还在大口大口的嚼，一时间连话连舌头都捋不清了，只得含糊的回道。  
“唔仔咯了！”

就算是天天被师兄欺负，叶宵潇依旧在亚索出门前叫住了他，御风剑派别的没见特别强，唯独在平时的体能训练上可以担得起魔鬼二字。  
叶宵潇年龄小，加之又是女儿身，可以在平日枯燥的训练里获得一些优待，但一天下来宵潇还是会觉得腰酸背痛，饥肠辘辘，开饭时恨不得把盛饭的碗也一并吞了。  
这样的她，实在想不清楚，这须弥山上究竟是有什么宝贝这么勾亚索的魂儿，连饭都能不吃了，莫不是有狐妖迷了师兄的心智？  
这须弥山到底有没有狐妖，亚索自然是不知，但他知这山中有位友人坐在窗户边望着他到来。  
亚索又仔细斟酌了一下“友人”一词是否恰当，上山的步子轻快起来，风把遍地落叶卷得不得安生，纷纷不得已的起舞，为那人嘴角的一抹笑助兴。  
就暂且还当他是“友人”吧。

金秋时节，空气都是丰满的味道，连着下了几日的雨，今天终于放晴，放眼望去遍地金黄，难得山路上遇见几个老大爷，个个嘴角都挂着喜悦的笑，小妹抱着稻嫁跟在大人身后，好像手中抱着的是黄金竿。  
亚索远远就看见易那竹篱笆上的爬山虎泛了黄，推开庭院的门，易就趴在那石板桌上打瞌睡。  
燕子刚下了一窝崽，忙里忙外的照顾小燕子，懒得搭理亚索这个习以为常的不速之客，燕子没惊到，倒是把梦中的易给惊了。  
亚索等着易起来招呼他，易勉强在桌前支起身子，看着了来的人是亚索，好像瞬间没了防备，索性也不撑着了。  
双臂一撤力，交替铺在太阳照得暖洋洋的石桌上，下颔枕在了臂弯里，在懒懒散散的太阳绒线里，迷迷糊糊的又给睡着了。  
亚索等了半晌，发现易真的睡了过去，哭笑不得的进屋给自己倒了杯茶，又在易藏书的书架里找了本讲民间鬼故事的杂书，坐到易的对面，看了起来。  
竹影随日光在小路上爬行，一点一点被拉得细长，横过易淡金色的衣衫，就像是月桂落入了庭院，在金秋中映衬着万物竞自由。

待到日薄西山，易才从睡梦中清醒过来。披散着的发丝被亚索握在手心玩弄，亚索看了眼像是胭脂被打翻的天色，不满的放下易的头发。  
“把我这个客人晾在一旁，睡了半下午的觉。你这是昨天晚上当夜猫子去了？”  
易支起身子，只觉得浑身的骨头都在这秋日中睡得酥软起来，舒展的感觉胜过引在经脉中运行一个大周天。  
听着关节发出轻微的卡擦卡擦声，就像是贝壳与珍珠相碰。沉浸于此的易几乎没听到亚索到底说了什么，也没注意到亚索的目光注意到了自己先前压在双臂下的那本书。

趁着易出神，亚索伸手把那本书拿到了手中，风吹开书页，亚索草草瞄了几眼，眼角翘成了月儿尖。  
“孽海记？这出家人思俗尘的戏你也爱看？昨晚没睡好，莫不就是为了看这破册子？想不到无极剑圣也会喜欢这种东西。”  
亚索玩味的嚼着“无极剑圣”这四个字，好像是发现了易的另一面，看着易从迷糊中一下子清醒的样子笑。  
易的样子看起来有些气恼，估计也没想到亚索会直接把书拿去，但一想到自己的这些小爱好被亚索就这样扒出来见了光，一时间又觉得羞赧，只朝着亚索伸了手。  
“莫闹，快还来，今日中秋，你不好好在家待着，跑到这山上闹我做甚？”  
亚索抬起手，好像是要把书大力的扣到易的掌心，但最后落到易手上时却轻飘飘的。  
“这阖家欢乐还不如上来找你喝酒，反正我是家里凭空多出来的人。”  
亚索心知这样说只会让易担忧，但幼时累计的委屈在这美满中秋中决堤，亚索由着这气氛随着夕阳一同下沉，直到暮色发紫。

易看着怏怏的亚索思索了一会，走进屋子，翻找着什么。  
几盏灯被点燃，点缀夜幕，易提着两盏古灯，一盏挂在石桌边的屋檐上，一盏推到亚索面前，明黄灯光勉强在脸上添了几分柔和，但愁绪却不减。  
风听懂亚索的情绪，在周身缠萦，灯中火光霎时暗了一大截，忽明忽暗的，舔上灯沿，像是七夕那日，舞女的曼妙舞姿。  
“小心着些，可别吹熄了。”  
易用手挡着灯，火光才重新站立起来，坚守照明的职责，光影划分界线，棱角分明，将两人的剪影，呈现出与往日不同的画面。  
空山幽幽，清泉潺潺与灯火浮腾之声合奏，月上梢头，人却依旧无言。  
“不想回家，又是怎么一说？”  
易最终还是问出口。  
“你见过我哥吗？”  
亚索只是答非所问。

灯火剪影，橘色漫上易的影子，于平日的柔和中多了几分挺拔之姿，而亚索却在这之中更显得疲惫。  
风总是一缕缕的，遍布伤痕，方生方死，方死方生。或许此刻易屋檐下的亚索，就是这阵风最脆弱，本真的模样。  
“约摸是在你十三四岁时，远远的见过一次，只是觉着……和你不太像。”  
“我和他不同父。”  
一句话已经很明确了，易以往便听到过一些关于亚索出生的闲话，当时只以为是长舌妇嚼舌根，却没想过真是如此。

那么问题来了。  
小孩子该怎么安慰？  
易倒是想起了街上那些妇人用红彤彤的冰糖葫芦安慰哭闹的小儿，但易又反应过来——  
亚索早已不是当年那个须弥山上迷路的小孩了。  
从初入须弥剑道学徒，到万剑台上的意气风发，再到如今的疾风剑豪。  
当年的那个小孩，已经用着他的执著，一步一步，坚实的走到他的身边。或许就在不久，疾风剑豪便能与无极剑圣的名号齐名。  
或许他应该换一个身份与亚索相处了，不是长辈，而是……“友人”？易在心中思忖这个词是否恰当，只不过眼下有个更重要的问题需要他解决。  
若说是友人，又该如何劝慰？

易只觉得喉咙痒痒的，像是有初春的嫩草在萌发，浅浅扎进皮肉，心里也痒痒的，像是有只松鼠在里面上蹿下跳的寻找松子，尾巴扫过胸腔。  
劝慰朋友？那堆酒友哪需要劝慰，几坛子下去就快活得连天南地北都分不清了，更别提什么不容易，年少就当恣意轻狂，何故愁忧？  
烹羊宰牛且为乐，会须一饮三百杯！  
思及此处，易难以自制的伸舌舔上嘴唇。自从那些家伙走了后，易便再没喝过酒，但若是提起酒，易想起了十年前被埋在院子里那棵树下的桂花酿。  
本是相约大战结束后一起来品这一佳酿，却不想最后只有易一人从尸山血海中走了回来，当时易没有心情来饮这酒，就一直任它埋在那里。  
而那酒十年前就是上好的酒曲酿造，如今又是在地下埋藏了十年之久，不用想都能知道那酒有多香。  
真是便宜你小子了。  
易从数下取回那桂花酿，心里暗笑，只是揭开了一条小缝，就看见满脸愁容的亚索突然精神抖擞的从石桌上坐起，像是撞开棺材板的僵尸，眼中的神情更是比长着獠牙的僵尸多一分呆滞。

呆滞过后亚索马上反应过来，管易那坛子酒是什么酒，今天他必须要分一杯羹了。  
“你拿的什么好东西？”  
月下，剑客伸手向易讨酒，如易年少时那些和他聚在桌前痛饮的无赖酒友，只是一样的皓月千里，相比起来却比以往多两分藏在皓月中的柔情。

17.月圆花好

桂花香，酒香，水乳交融，香飘十里，离地三千尺也未能免俗，广寒宫中玉兔醉，月桂树下嫦娥舞。

亚索看易细长如玉简的手指熟稔的剥开遮掩着酒香的红布，一时间竟不知究竟是酒香醉人还是那皓腕醉人，反倒是心头急巴巴的，嘴也听不了使唤。  
“吃独食的人死后可是要被阎王爷劈成两半的。”  
易专心起酒封，眼角含笑看了亚索一眼，责备没见着多少，仔细看了倒还觉得有这么一两分嗔怪情郎的味道。  
“没见过吃人嘴软还这么多歪论的。”  
嗅着酒香，还没喝就先醉了三分，原本的寡言也向着话痨的方向偏了偏，许久不说过的俏皮话也开始接连蹦出。  
“什么歪论，我说的分明是醒世恒言。”  
“再胡说八道，连坛底的酒都不给你。”  
“也行。”  
易还没明白以他的个性怎么会就这么服软了，又听见那人二流子一般无赖的说道——  
“你不给我倒酒没事儿，我喝你就成了。”  
不知道是有意还是无意，亚索的话漏去了“你的酒”这层意思，剩下的话语叫人浮想联翩。

见易烛光中的颊肌泛绯，抬手就作打人的样子，亚索赶紧钻进屋子里，翻出两个月白色汝窑茶盏，献宝一样，推到了易的面前。  
“这李青送我的白定禅茶盏就剩这一对儿了，你倒懂得享受。”  
易提起酒坛为亚索斟酒，也为自己斟上满满一杯，酒盏相碰，撒下粒粒珍珠，两人也不多礼节，杯中月皆倒入唇中，换得两声餍足的叹。  
不满只喝酒的亚索毛手毛脚的拆开那些拜访易的人送的糕点，不知是哪个巧手女儿家做的桂花糕，外形不同于铺子里的那些淡白长条，而是被细致的做成桂花的模样，几朵花瓣翘起圆滚的肚皮，勾引着人的食欲。  
只可惜遇上了亚索，再美的花儿也只能痛骂不解风情，猪八戒吃人参果的被塞进口中，这落花有意而流水无情。

亚索只吃了一块，就将剩下的两块桂花糕全退给了易，像是十五岁时第一次上山寻到了易的住所，强喝易的老君眉还要大发议论。  
“这桂花糕不好吃。”  
易狐疑的拿起一块，这醉仙楼的桂花糕，光是买就要花上一个上午的时间排队，还不一定买得到，怎么到了亚索这儿，就变成不好吃了？  
易一口咬下去，这桂花糕像是化成了琼浆，贴着舌苔滑进肚中，易还想咬上第二口，才发现自己竟已不自觉的吃完了一整块桂花糕。  
开口就觉得满嘴的桂花香气，香气馥郁，甜却不腻，像是清秋的露水。  
这都不好吃的话那什么才好吃？亚索的嘴巴未免也太刁了些，易想到。  
又或者……

“还留着一块干嘛？这东西吹了风就变味了。”  
亚索催促易吃下最后一块桂花糕，却忘了掩饰自己眼角的笑意。  
“难怪你说不好吃，敢情是你的风把它吹变味了。”  
易笑着将桂花糕一分为二，道：“吃吧。”  
管它是不是不解风情，舌头总比人心更了解人的喜悲。  
流水哪是无情，恐怕是将满溪的柔情全灌溉给了岸边的芥草，哪怕今日便是要一去不返，他心中也会记得，那日岸边，草儿仰头与他相视，于是一眼万年。

杯底残月，星子散乱，山中酒盏终于停歇相击，易还没什么，倒是亚索已经显了些醉态，还想说再喝一杯，却发现酒坛已经见了底。  
正满腹牢骚，却看见易又拿出了一坛子酒，正伸手，又被易给打了回去。  
“这是新酒，醉仙楼新做了酒母酿酒，便给我送了一坛子来。”  
亚索左手揉着被打的右手，清风一阵一阵的安抚着酒后的燥热，亚索思量着什么，最后看着易脸边的云霞开口。  
“不如就把它埋在先前那棵树下吧，明年。”亚索微微低着头，嘴角扬起，发出一声属于他这个年龄的清脆笑声，忘却了忧愁。  
“明年中秋，我们再来喝它。”  
亚索夺过酒坛走到树下，冲着易绽出笑颜，少年意气感染着周遭，易几乎忘记了自己的年龄，只觉得一切都回到了从前。  
自战争后断轨的生活，都在这一刻被亚索给续了回去，曾经所错失的友谊，情意，又在今日的明月下，重新被紧握在手中。  
易看着树下埋酒的亚索，没由得的上前握住了他的手，一起将酒坛放入地底，不看亚索惊喜的眼神，也不放亚索的手，只轻轻回答——  
“好。”  
往后年年中秋，他们都在酒中相逢。

月宫撒下霜绡，夜已深，易率先打破这腻得桂花香都快凝成蜂脂的气氛。  
“来时可有和家里人说明是来我这儿了？”  
听到这话，亚索有些不大自在的站起来，看向院门，大有准备离开的意思，但又有不舍。  
“以往中秋我也不在家里过，不过说倒是和宵潇说过了。”  
易将房梁上的马灯取下来，同桌上的那盏油灯放在一起，烛光相叠，衬得易那月桂金的衣服更显柔和。收拾着桌上的残局，将酒坛叠在院子边的瓦片上，然后在亚索终于丧气的准备下山回家时开口。  
“若不嫌弃，今晚就在我这里住一宿。”  
说完也不看亚索的喜悦，提着马灯背过身偷笑。  
“不进来就算了。”  
“我进我进，你这是第一次留人在你家过夜吗？”  
烛光中虚幻的漂浮红色丝线，随风延伸，连接了屋内屋外，月色微凉，“友人”的笑声却如烛火一般温暖。

才进屋，易就递给了亚索一盒月饼。  
“明日回家，记得好好同家人聚聚，这月饼算是礼物，分给你的那些师弟师妹尝尝吧。”  
酒也好，月饼也好，这是从亚索明白自己那不光彩的出生后，所看到的第一轮，不带愁情的中秋月。  
太亲近会受伤，太疏远会寒凉。每个世人都是一只刺猬，固执的守着自己的悲伤。  
另一只刺猬是谁？

是易。  
是亚索。

亚索忆起儿时，自己蹲在水缸边数着月的阴晴圆缺，踩着脚凳，在水缸的月亮倒影中，端详自己父亲的模样。  
易回想年少中秋，同玩伴们挨个翻过自己院子的墙，在大人们喝酒前，先把各家的酒都喝上一口，被各自逮回家时，还要吵嚷着谁家的酒最好喝。  
但院子里的水缸已经破了底，再也溢不满水，亚索已经高到不须踩脚凳。易也不是只能偷偷喝酒的年龄，只是他已住进深山，不再碰酒。  
亚索等不到那个从未见面的男人，易也与他的好友再也不见。  
而另一只刺猬的意义又是什么？

易的意义是什么？  
亚索的意义是什么？

那一定是——让他在悲伤中不再如往日一般悲伤，在幸福中比往日更加幸福。  
易看向亚索，一如此刻亚索看向易。  
风引着桂花香盈袖，月色透过窗栏照在他们不知什么时候流露出的笑容上。  
易伸手触上亚索的面颊，拇指轻轻擦去亚索嘴角的糕点渣。  
“往后中秋还难过吗？”  
“难过？难什么过？”  
亚索露出疑惑的神情，装起无赖，凑到易的面前，让两人的姿势看起来更加暧昧。  
正如那鹊桥相会的牛郎织女。

亚索纵风吹熄油灯，本就不算明辉的屋子彻底暗了下来，趁着眼睛还未适应这漆黑，亚索偷偷在易额前印上一吻。  
只是轻轻一碰，像是不经意的行为，但易的心却跳得像是鱼钩上的鱼，身子一僵，随即又放松下来，故作什么都没察觉到的样子，递给亚索一床棉被。  
“今晚就委屈你睡凉席了。”  
于是人声渐止，一屋子的心醉魂迷伴着两人入梦。  
只有易还是辗转反侧难以入眠。  
他原打算将亚索当做友人，以为挚友便是他们的关系，但思来想去，这“友人”一词，看来还是不足以形容他们之间的关系啊。  
那究竟该是什么词呢？易笑而不语。  
我等着——  
等着你能和我并肩而行的那天。

一年一见，一季一见，一月一见，再到日日相见，欢声笑语逐渐填满须弥山的山峦。

18.危梦

“怎么好意思只受别人的礼？上次中秋剑圣他送我们月饼，现在快入冬了，这盒枣泥卷酥你就给那位大人拿去吧。”  
闻言，亚索接过母亲手中的糕点盒，一只脚才刚刚跨过门槛，却被愁得眉毛都弯成长老胡须的宵潇给叫住。  
“师哥……你是要去须弥山吗？”  
“是，怎么？”  
亚索一手提盒子，一手抱剑，转身面向宵潇，才发现今天宵潇的脖子异常白皙修长，少了东西——  
那里本该有个护身符的，是叶姨怀上宵潇时叶登极上灵照寺为她求得的，也是叶登极最后为宵潇留下的东西。  
平日里宵潇都会贴身带着，绑护身符的红绳子就围在她脖子上——今日怎么没见着？  
“师兄……我护身符落在那山里的灵照寺里了，可以托你去帮我找回来吗？”

须弥山上的灵照寺，亚索想了一会才在记忆中找到这座寺庙，以前应该是挺出名的，但自从和诺克萨斯的战争之后，就少有人去上香了，直到最后，连和尚都不见踪影，这寺庙也就荒了下去。  
“可以，不过那灵照寺荒芜许久了，你的护身符怎么会掉在那里？”  
只是连亚索都快忘记灵照寺的位置，叶宵潇又怎么会去那里？  
“新交的朋友带我去的，那人好像新搬来这里，老是拉着我到处逛。”  
宵潇的语气里有着不耐烦，大概是烦那个新朋友，但迫于礼节又不好意思拒绝。  
亚索急着出门，没多去注意这些就准备转身，只是最后突然想到。  
“没听说这附近有新搬来的人家啊？”  
“我也正觉得奇怪呢，而且就是那次去灵照寺之后，就再也没见过那人……”  
叶宵潇说这话的时候突然觉得心颤了一下，全身紧绷，像是给什么大事定下了结局，但她很快摆脱那种感觉，又焦急的推着亚索的背把他送出门。  
“总之师兄你快去帮我找一找吧！你身法练得好跑得快，我怕去晚了护身符就被野猫之类的东西给叼走了。”  
亚索也没多想，拿着剑和盒子就御风急行，树上枯叶已经全部飘落，只剩下个光秃的枝桠立在那里，像是大地中伸出的手，颤巍巍的对着苍天在索取着什么。  
“行行行，我知道了。”  
寒风带来亚索的声音。  
“记得快点去灵照寺——”  
叶宵潇在身后拖着长长的尾音叮嘱。

“那你待会儿要去灵照寺吗？”  
易收起枣泥卷酥，若有所思的问道，有些心不在焉，像是在缅怀曾经。  
“不去不行啊。”  
亚索抓起桌子上的青团飞快的塞了几个，才刚刚放下盒子在易这里落脚，就又急着出门，那灵照寺离这里可隔得远，就算是现在出发，到那儿的时候估计也是二更多天了。  
“我跟你一起去。”  
易看着亚索送来的枣泥酥卷，略微愣了神，随后一把抄起那盒糕点，又拿上另一个印着喜鹊的红木小盒子，跟上亚索。  
看着亚索诧异带着惊喜的眼神，易的脸有些发燥，别过头解释。  
“也许是想故地重游一番。”

一路无言，只有两道赶路的身影，即便如此，两人到达灵照寺时也已是天黑之后。  
山林里时不时传来寒鸦的叫声，弄得亚索起了一身的鸡皮疙瘩，从前就有灵照寺闹鬼的传说，在这伸手不见五指的寺里，那些蓝脸长舌的女鬼仿佛下一刻就能从那个角落里飘出来把人吓个半死。  
好在易摸索着走到一个烛台前，用火折子点了火，这大殿里才亮堂起来。  
“你对这灵照寺很熟？”  
看着易看都不看的就准确找出大殿里的每个烛台并且点燃，亚索问道，却又被佛像的手掌给吸引——  
叶宵潇的护身符就稳稳当当的躺在上面，怎么看都不像是不小心弄丢的样子。

“在看什么？”  
易点完大殿里的烛台，凑到了亚索的身边，看见他想什么想得出神的样子。  
“没什么，只是觉得奇怪，明明说是不小心弄掉的，怎么会就这样放在佛像的手掌心上？”  
亚索从佛祖的掌心拿起护身符，疑惑不解，总觉得什么事情在等着自己。  
“或许是佛祖显灵吧。”  
易笑笑，拿起有些潮湿的香，点上一支，恭在了佛像前，双手并拢合成宝塔状，简单的行了个礼。  
“以前李青就在这寺里修行，只是有一天不知怎么的突然就走了，也没留个音讯。”  
又岂止是李青，整个寺庙的和尚都消失不见。  
亚索看着易好像和庙里僧人很熟的样子，没有把这话说出口。  
易行完礼，取下腰上绑着的荷包，拿起一盏灯走出大殿，停在了一棵树前。

那是一棵黄葛兰，亚索看着地上洒满的枯花，甚至可以想想出它开放时那馥郁的花香遍布整个寺庙的样子。  
易从那绣着翠色鸳鸯的荷包里取出一截红线，正是七夕那日，拴着两人的那根红线。  
现在它被绑在了靠近主干的树枝上，在易打结时稍加思索了一瞬，随即果断的打了个死结。  
“护身符也找到了，我们吃点东西就回去吧。”  
亚索摇了摇那盒枣泥酥卷，毫不羞赧的提出吃掉这盒用来还礼的糕点。  
易只笑着点头，只是在他把红线帮上黄葛兰的树枝后，仿佛什么就变了，虽然笑还是如同往日，但却能让人轻易的感受到其中蕴含的一份宠溺。  
分食着酥卷，品尝着口中的枣香，他们看向夜空，这几日天气一直不怎么好，连带着星星也躲在云雾里，不愿示人。  
但在今日在这寒气萦绕的山顶，竟还能朦胧的瞅见几颗星闲散的挂在天边，仿佛是伸手便可触到。

“危楼高百尺，手可摘星辰。”  
易看着好似触手可及的星，下意识的说出了这句诗句，却不想身旁的人竟为此发出一声嗤笑。  
“笑什么？”  
易看着嚼着酥卷，笑出傻样的亚索，不解。  
“没什么，只是想到写这诗的人应该很会讨妇人家的欢心。”  
亚索听着易发问，两三口吃完酥卷，清了清嗓子郑重其事的回答。  
“何出此言？”  
易想了好几种可能，也没想到亚索发笑的原因竟还和情爱有关，一时间连手中的酥卷都忘了吃，看着亚索等着他解释。  
“危楼高百尺，手可摘星辰。不敢高声语，恐惊天上人。”  
亚索背完全诗，脸有些泛红，嘴角笑意止都止不住，看着易是眸子像是水中倒映着的明星，爱慕之意不加掩饰。  
“这哪是不敢惊扰了那九天上的神仙，分明是不愿惊扰到，身旁那如仙子般的心上人吧。”  
而亚索身边又哪有什么仙子，有的不过只是易一人罢了。  
“噗。”  
易听了这话忍不住笑出声，是因为那亚索那青涩却率真的表达。  
“那你可知我为何要将这红线绑上树？”  
易没由来的自问自答。  
牛头不对马嘴。

“这黄葛兰，是小时候我青梅竹马和我一起栽下的。”  
听到青梅竹马这个词的时候，亚索心抽了一下，但很快又听见易接着说。  
“如果现在她还在的话，说不定也是一段良缘。只可惜后来她生了重病。明明那时还说开春后一起去看桃花……她却没能熬过那个冬天。”  
亚索的风扑上易的掌心，从指头缠绕到另一指头，像是恋人一般，牵起对方的手，十指相扣。  
只是亚索的风会更加温柔，温柔到这晚秋的风也带上了丝丝温度，在易的掌心打转，将着暖意传入易的四肢百骸。  
易由着这风钻入衣袖，如往日那般不讲理的抚弄自己的肌肤，掠过那处处令人脸红的私密，流氓一样的行径就如同他的主人。  
亚索只当易不知道自己这无礼的轻薄，却不知道这只是易的纵容。  
这是只属于他们之间的亲密与心照不宣。

风的围绕中，易的声音如破土的芥草，轻微却不容忽视。  
“临终时，她在床边告诉我，让我以后遇到那个决定相守一生的人时，就在这棵树上拴一根红线，好让她在地下也能看见，安心的过那奈河桥。”  
而刚才的易，已经将那段联系过两人的红绳绑上了那黄桷兰。  
这其中代表着什么也已经是不言而喻。  
风声喧引，卷起遍地枯花，本已融入泥土的花香再次复苏，盈满整座寺庙，弥漫入亚索的衣袖。  
而他此刻浑身颤抖，如同平日里自己吹动的树叶，脸也羞红，但眼中却祈求着易话中的下文。  
“那你现在是……”  
易打断亚索，在纷纷扬扬的黄葛兰枯花中走到他的面前，拉住了他的手，这次，不再是风握上易的手，而是易，握住了亚索的手。  
“亚索，我想我遇到那个人了。”  
易拥上亚索。

再没有什么下文，从那十三岁的大雨到如今的秋风，亚索终于追上了等待自己的易，相拥在这红线飘扬的黄葛兰下。  
而山间传来一声寒鸦啼叫，骚动惊醒鸟雀，易猛的睁开双眼，面色凝重，只有亚索还在喜悦中傻笑。  
“滚！”  
突如其来的呵斥终于惊醒亚索，易的变脸让他手足无措。  
为什么？难道易刚才那话不是说给自己听的吗？哪不然刚才那个拥抱又是怎么回事？亚索的一句“怎么了”还没有问出来，易就呵斥就再次打在亚索的面颊上。  
“还不快滚！你以为我刚才那话是在对你吗？真是不知礼义廉耻！”  
易将那装枣泥酥卷的盒子塞到亚索手中，便将他推出了寺门，亚索不明白，为什么上一刻还和他亲密相拥的人下一刻就能对他冷言相向，但唯一能确认的便是——  
没有什么能比戳破一个少年笨拙的满腔爱意更为残忍，亚索再也无法忍受，扭头赌着气御风飞快的下山，也不顾此举会不会让他踏空摔下山间。  
只是亚索没注意到，易在将糕点盒推给他的时候，将那个印着喜鹊的红木小盒子也一并塞了进去。

暮秋里再也听不到蝉鸣，他们全死进了地底。  
易从不呵斥亚索。  
除了这次。  
亚索不明白。  
所以他用了自己的后半生去明白。  
七年一夏，蝉声秋寂。  
亚索在暮秋的风中打了个喷嚏，差点把憋着的眼泪给弄出来，他用的力闭紧眼睛，仍不知这须弥山上的大雪，就要来了。  
而山那边，寒鸦的叫声越来越急，紧跟易的步伐，却如同猎人面对猎物般，始终隔着五十步的距离。  
易低着头一路无言的走回自己的居所，一如同亚索去时匆忙。  
而后他在庭院中止步，空对着山间空喊。  
“诸位，不相干的小子已经走了，你们可以来会会我了。”  
话音刚落，杀意已遍布这庭院，易侧目，冷漠的看着那身穿厚甲，朝自己走来的一行人。  
握上剑鸣不断的润物，时隔多年，润物终于带上了他主人的戾气。  
寒鸦的爪子嵌入木枝，这林间再无一根颤动的树枝。

山雨欲来风满楼。

19.浮生

高山峭危。  
剑刃终于穿刺肉体，与此同时，剑穗上的那个铃铛竟也随之破碎。  
亚索的绝息贯穿郑毅的左腹。  
抽回剑刃，郑毅背朝地倒下去，面朝天，雨水落入他的眼眶，但他的眼中只有解脱。  
他咳出几口殷红的血。  
“说吧，你想知道些什么？”

亚索脱力一般坐在地上，良久才开口——  
“易在哪？”

那被亚索丢弃的斗笠早就落地，春雨碎在上面，变成不化的冰雪。

20.冬梦

这须弥山上的大雪便就这样来了。  
雪线一路蔓延，从山上到山下，埋过御风道场，覆满南方寸土，再北上，直至整个艾欧尼亚都变成了一片银白。  
只是今年这雪也不像雪，嗅起来腥腥的，握一把在手中，残阳下竟化出比血还要深的颜色。  
不过亚索可没心情去注意这些变化。  
他没注意到长老们看他时那惋惜的神情。  
也没注意到剑场里练剑的前辈越来越少。  
人人自危，除了叶宵潇和亚索。

朔风太凛冽，一入冬，亚索身边就老是凉嗖嗖的，剑场里的孩子本就和他不亲，现在连叶宵潇都开始嫌他身边冷了。  
门前的雪才扫尽，转眼又铺满整个小城，亚索叹口气，懒散的把雪扫到一团。  
他本想趁着这几日，好好过过那“行尸走肉”的生活，好体现自己那失恋的人才有的满腔“哀怨”。  
然而躺尸的第一天，亚索就被永恩从被褥里逮了出来，塞上一把扫帚，勒令他每天早上把门前的雪扫干净。  
亚索郁闷的拖着扫帚，扫了一条街的的雪，黄昏时揉着脖子，才发现这一天就这么过去了。  
躺尸的第二天，亚索起了个早，把门前的雪扫干净，然后又飞快的飘进房间，才刚关上门，掀开被子准备躲进去好好悲伤一番。  
然后叶宵潇就咚咚咚的敲开亚索的房门，不由分说的把他拉进厨房，让他充当风箱，好让那炉子里的火烧得更旺一些。  
亚索蹲在灶下当风箱，看着面前的火苗舔上锅底，叶宵潇陪着母亲忙里忙外，不一会香飘四溢，亚索吞了口口水。  
这真的不是个悲伤的好地方，亚索叹口气。  
第三天。  
亚索才刚刚睡醒，就意识到一件事情——  
他想易了。  
亚索再次叹气，感觉这几天里他已经把明年的气都叹光了。  
一日不见，如三月兮，哪里又有什么办法呢？

亚索说去见易吧，可是问题来了，他该说什么呢？  
被说了那种话，还能当做什么都没发生什么？怎么想都不可能吧！又或者……万一对方根本不想见自己怎么办？  
跑得了和尚跑不了庙，他就住在那里，如果易不见自己，那他就闯进去质问他为什么！  
那么问题又回到了原点，就算是问为什么，他也该知道该怎么说啊。  
亚索烦躁的把雪通通拂进水沟，转身回家，刚放好扫帚，就听见书房里传来一阵爽朗的笑声，是永恩和宵潇。  
在干什么呢？  
亚索走进书房，看见两人捧着一本字典，叶宵潇坐在永恩身上，见亚索进来，对他招手。

“亚索快过来！”  
叶宵潇像是发现了什么宝贝一样的超亚索招手，差点把桌上的书砚给撞下桌，好在永恩眼疾手快的按住，不然晚上又免不了一顿臭骂。  
“叫师哥！”  
亚索走上前，敲了敲叶宵潇的头，又看向那厚得快赶上城墙的字典皱眉。  
“你们玩什么这么乐？”  
叶宵潇指着宣纸上的字示意亚索看。  
“我们在翻字典取名字呢，翻到什么字就是什么字，你看看~”  
那纸上只是三个字，亚索满腹狐疑的看了一下，然后感觉眼睛连着脑子好像被雷给劈了数十回。  
廤惣欘。  
这是什么妖魔鬼怪？？？这也能叫做名字吗？！  
“永恩师兄你看，我就说亚索他一个字都不会读吧！”  
闻言亚索一下子握住叶宵潇的下巴，把她的脸颊挤成一团，红彤彤的嘴唇嘟得像是咸鱼的嘴唇。  
“丝凶丝凶，沃错了，快把手唔揩。”  
这是叶宵潇按照惯例求饶。  
“好了好了，放开宵潇吧。”  
这是永恩按照惯例唱红脸。  
“三天不打，上房揭瓦。”  
亚索担起白脸的角色，三个人的配合一气呵成。还没松手，三人就笑了起来，而亚索今日笑得尤其开心，一扫前些天的阴霾。  
年少就该不识愁滋味啊。

叶宵潇揉着自己的下巴，对着砚台里漆黑的墨水看自己脸有没有肿，看着看着，突然把指尖点到砚台中，用墨水在纸上描出一朵桃花。  
“如果可以自己起名的话，你们想叫什么名字哇？”  
叶宵潇翘着手指问两人，还不等他们回答，就自顾自的在纸上开始写起了字。  
“叶剑枢怎么样，听起来就感觉是个剑术高超的大侠！只不过好像不像女孩子。还有叶依依、叶云臻、叶清芷……”  
宵潇一连写下好几个名字，最后心满意足的问两人觉得哪个名字好，她才看见亚索和永恩看傻子的眼神。  
“什么嘛，那要是你们会取什么名字？”  
叶宵潇目光首先锁定站在一旁的亚索，亚索想了半天也没想好取什么名字，索性不取了。  
“麻烦，我就叫亚索，没必要再取。”  
叶宵潇虽然不满这个答案，但也不敢去追问亚索，于是目光转向永恩。  
“哼！那永恩师兄呢？”

“我……叫福岛吧。”  
永恩应该是没有想到叶宵潇会叫自己，迟疑了一会儿，才回答。  
“诶？好普通哦。”  
叶宵潇没想到永恩起的名字竟如此普通，在艾欧尼亚，“福岛”几乎是田夫才用的名字，或者说，这就是田夫的代名词。  
“是吗？”  
永恩揉揉鼻子，付之一笑，只是觉得他的笑容里似乎背负着什么不为人知的沉重。  
但亚索和叶宵潇哪看得出什么沉重不沉重，只如平日一般闲聊，而今天的亚索说话却不如往日豪气，扭扭捏捏的倒像是那私塾中的白面书生。  
最终他还是下定决心说出来。  
“你们可知，若是要让对方知晓自己的心意，该怎么做才是好？”  
听到这话叶宵潇还不明白亚索口中那个所谓的“心意”指的是什么，但“写信吧”这句话脱口而出，瞬间点燃了亚索的斗志，四下找起纸笔来。  
倒是永恩差点被自己的口水给呛到，一边咳嗽，一边想自己的弟弟是不是开窍了，果不其然，永恩看见亚索拿起笔后又开始一筹莫展起来。  
干咳两声，永恩递给了亚索几本诗集，然后拉着叶宵潇的手，不由分说的带着她离开了书房，留亚索一人在那书房里苦思冥想。  
“若是不知怎么开口，就看看诗里有没有什么好用的话吧。”  
说完，书房的门被合上，只剩亚索拿着笔抓自己的头发。

该写什么好呢？  
天都黑了，亚索才抱着仍是一片空白的信纸回到房间。  
想到半夜时肚子饿了，亚索才想起那日下山后，那装枣泥酥卷的盒子还放在自己房间，想着冬天的食物放久些也还能吃，亚索打开了那个盒子，却看见盒子中还有个印着喜鹊的红木小盒子。  
亚索隐约记着那是易那人带上山的东西，不过怎么会和酥卷一起堆在这里？想着，亚索打开了那个盒子，七姐诞时他和易戴过的那牛郎织女面具，就这样呈现在了亚索的眼前。  
唯一不同的是，易所戴过的织女面具上，竟被人用笔写上了字——  
河汉清且浅，相去复几许？  
盈盈一水间，脉脉不得语。  
正是易的字迹。

亚索拿着面具呆滞在原地，满脑子都是易戴着面具，对自己说“河汉清且浅，相去复几许”的样子。  
亚索大多数时候不解风情，唯独在与易扯上关系时，脑子总往那风月情爱的方面想，而这易的这句诗，恰好是那古诗十九首上的。  
织女和牛郎之间只隔着一清浅的银河，而河岸的两人相视无言，含情脉脉，万般情深都融入这清浅的银河。  
他和易之间——也只不过是隔着条清浅的银河，牛郎织女甘心一年一会，鹊桥相见，但他亚索不，他会架着风，踏着水来到易的面前。  
亚索忽然想起那日溪边，易对自己说过的话。

“你可知，那牛郎后来可是娶了织女为妻的？”

他们之间只不过一条清浅的水。  
亚索猛的执起笔，一句“我心悦你”落在纸上，还不等墨迹全干完，亚索就将信匆匆塞进信封，拿起斗篷就披着这雪夜中的月色上了须弥山。  
河汉清且浅，相去复几许？  
亚索心中轻盈，生平第一次将踏风身法使到那极致。  
冯虚御风，听着过耳风吟，亚索头次觉得前路如此明晰，仿佛一切事物都找到了本质，他同易之间不过也只是隔着条浅浅的银河。  
不过一句我心悦你。  
哪还须别的什么来传达心意？  
等到亚索来到易的屋门前时，天才刚蒙蒙亮，乌漆漆一片，但雪又映得一切畅明。  
亚索欢喜的推开门，却再也无法前进一步，即使面前什么阻挡也没有。

即使，他的易就躺在那里。

21.浮生

“易在哪儿？”  
郑毅笑得口中的血溅满周身的草。  
“你居然还来问我易在哪儿？”  
笑声忽然停下，像是琵琶弦被挑断，四周只剩下呼吸声和雨水，终于他又开口。  
“是你啊。”  
“是你。”  
亚索抬头看着蒙蒙亮的天，麻木的任着雨水击打。  
他本以为，自己已经足够成熟的能面对这一切了。  
而此刻，只有雨在四面八方的下，天上下，眼眶下，心里也在下，雨淹满世界。

那日，易御剑破敌，即使他面对的对手都是艾欧尼亚中数一数二的人物，他也毫不流露一点退意。  
他们被易击得节节退败，情急之下，一人竟脱口而出一个名字——  
“亚索。”  
也正是这个名字，使得易漫天的杀意有了片刻中断，而也正是这个温柔的停顿，他抓住了机会。  
郑毅从树下跃下，然后匕首便贯穿了易的胸腔。  
是致命伤。  
郑毅伤人从来一击毙命。寒鸦张开鸟喙，饮下了这暴行中的第一滴血。  
而枪响却突兀的响彻山间。  
“金魔，他已经活不了了。”  
郑毅试图拽住同伙。  
“但在那之前，他是待被完善的艺术品。”  
男人推开郑毅的手，戴着宛如天神雕刻的玉白面具，给枪上了子弹。  
“他将，精美绝伦。”

易被拖进里屋，化成了翡翠晶光，第一笔画上去，朱砂渲染了整张画纸，杜鹃在芥草中迸发，像瀑布在水底炸开。  
第二笔冲淡，杜鹃内的淡粉溅出，汇成溪水，流入瀑布，最终带走杜鹃所有的红，而后接上一笔是鹅黄，那应该是杜鹃内的香油，而此时弥散在空气中，不知该往何处去。  
第四笔。  
那是白，白骨融进这色彩绚烂的染缸，一块一块，被染成孔雀的颜色，于是这孔雀便在失去红的杜鹃上跳舞，跳到色彩荟萃极致。  
枪响悸震整个须弥，而易只笑着，至死未出一声。  
雪掩埋了遍地血迹，而从此粘上血腥。  
这个浩大的猎人队伍，还会在这个冬天捕到更多的猎物。  
而须弥山上的芥草一株一株相继枯去。

22.草枯寒天

“易在哪儿你还不知道吗？”

亚索怀揣溢满心迹的信，不由分说的推开了易的房门，却怔在门槛前，寸步也难以前行。  
易在哪儿？  
易就在那。  
倚着污秽不堪的墙，坐着，躺着，或者怎样，总之是了无生息的。  
那应该是亚索十三岁误入须弥时，易穿的衣服，洁净的白，边角衬上消褪的紫，层层叠叠，像是含苞的玉兰。  
但此时那玉兰也不再玉兰了。  
吸尽易的鲜血，那玉兰汲取生的养分，开成了杜鹃的模样，赤红的花瓣在融雪中妖韶，春寒中啼血。  
屋内的风像是带着颜色，四面八方的倒在亚索的脚下，玉兰白、豆儿绿、月桂金、杜鹃赤，融成了黑，焦臭味，隐约可以闻到血的味道。  
亚索终于舍得挪动脚，一步一步踏在风中，黑粘上他的脚底，蔓延至心脏，他却浑然不知。

“是你杀了他。”

那是不雅的样子，像是箕坐，但脚也不是脚，骨节也不是骨节，易倒在那里，是一个被胡乱接成的人偶，红线绞在一起，勒断了他。  
亚索看见，赤红色的蚯蚓尸体，它们没能过冬，干成条，冻成块，连本应有的血腥味都没了，也或许只是因为亚索闻不到了。  
这些蚯蚓临死前爬满易的全身，从面首到颈项，挣扎着爬上那白色的衣服，扭动着用身上最后的血污，玷染了美好，与易一同死去，被风吹干，冻僵。  
这蚯蚓溅上墙壁，密密麻麻，比水草还要杂乱，一只叠着一只，一片重着一片，伤口里泻出脓汁，恶臭在尸体上跳舞，跳着跳着还搂上了死去的蚯蚓。  
“啪。啪。”  
亚索眼中，干瘪的蚯蚓掉到了地上，死去的它们跳动着缠上了亚索的腿，钻进了他的身体，在亚索的血液中融化成易的血液。  
这蚯蚓化成的血便沿着青的紫的血管，横冲直撞进心脏，撞得心脏湮灭成灰，再冲上亚索的天灵盖，在头颅中打了个转儿，最后找到了眼眶，从这里面溢出。  
开年后，亚索十九，但现在却像十三一样，在蚯蚓雨中淋昏了头，双腿一软，跪在了被蚯蚓爬满的易面前，任自己体内的褪色蚯蚓从眼眶中挤出，洒在易杜鹃般赤红的衣上。

“你问我易在哪？是你啊，亚索。”  
“是你，葬送了他。”

亚索张嘴，不停的重复叫着易的名字，喉咙却一个音也发不出。  
他想抱起易，但他却轻得像是朵干瘪的花，在亚索的手中化为碎片，一瓣一瓣的落回地上，蚯蚓从他身上掉落，扭动着在风中被肢解。  
亚索终于叫出了声，那个“易”却已经模糊成了辨别不清的音节。  
“啊、啊、啊啊啊啊啊！”  
太阳终于从山那头冒出，雪还未止，金色的光辉被雪吸收，这金子般的雪充满整个须弥，勾勒出风的形状，在朝阳中竟像是希望。  
亚索被这满天流金刺到了双眼，才松开了怀中的，易的碎片，一路狂奔。  
剑场，回御风！要把这件事情告诉他们！  
但亚索还不知道，那才是他的人间地狱。

才下须弥，亚索就看见山脚已经聚集了一堆剑场长辈，和其他的名流，他们一齐注视着自己，眼神里是辨别不清的切骨之恨。  
“逆徒亚索！你为何要杀害无极剑圣？”  
亚索呆住了，不敢相信自己的耳朵，他才刚下山，为何剑场的大家都一副早已知晓此事的样子，还在这对他进行这场荒谬的诬陷？  
“我、我没有！是……”  
亚索开口辩解却被自己师父的剑刃打断。  
“逆徒！还在狡辩！”  
“我没有！”没有！  
亚索亦抽刀，抵住插来的剑刃，心中的情绪早就涨满了心脏，几乎要爆掉，但这行为引来的却是更多的蜚语。  
“还说没有，这不是已经对自己的师父拔刀相向了吗？！”  
“素闻御风剑派有一逆徒亚索恃才放旷，目无尊长，没想到今日竟干出这等大逆不道之事！”  
“果然是寡妇和野男人生出的孩子，出生本就是离经叛道，现在果然又干出这等事情，你可知没有无极剑圣就没有这蜀江以南的安定？！”  
不，我没有，我没有啊！亚索想说话，却已不知道该说什么才能抵挡这万口的诋毁。  
众口铄金，积毁销骨。  
亚索生平第一次将剑刃插入了大地深处，绝息也气息惙然，与那向天伸手的枯树哀鸣。

牲畜哼叫着面对亚索，似乎是在盘算要如何将亚索下肚，而一只白羊牵着小狐狸的手走到亚索面前，眼中是怜惜和无助，他们停在距亚索十步之远的地方——  
像是天涯与海角的距离。  
亚索听见自己叫他们名字的声音。  
“哥，宵潇……”  
但狐狸和白羊都没有回应亚索，他们低着头，像是在做今晚是谁被烹饪的选择，终于，白羊率先抬起了头，做出了决定。  
“诸位！小孩子是不会说说谎的，而我师妹叶宵潇方才告诉我了一件事。”  
白羊狠狠的掐了一把小狐狸的尾巴，她才艰难的聚焦了目光，那悲凉不像是一只小狐狸该拥有的情绪，她花一般的眉眼泛起水光，无助的拉住白羊的手。  
“永恩师哥，我求求你……”  
而白羊打断狐狸，手掌的力量，几乎要让狐狸的手断掉，她这才想起今日天未亮时，自己和永恩被剑场长辈交代的话。  
“宵潇，说吧，就照你今天告诉我的那样。”  
如此，狐狸便知，此事再无回转的余地。即使知道自己将万劫不复，狐狸依旧开口，只是那眼中的神已经死去。  
“我看见亚索师兄和无极剑圣多次不和，终于在昨日晚，上山将……”  
剩下的话狐狸是哭着说出来的，众人都看出她的违心，众人都叹惋，但他们在这炼狱里都是等待被下锅的牲畜。  
不把其他的畜生推下锅，那就是他们，他们的家人，所爱，被推下锅，油煎油炸。  
于是，狐狸指认了亚索，在这牲畜的骚乱中。

即使这证词漏洞百出，即使连口中叫骂着要讨伐亚索的人都不相信。  
但已经足够了，这本就是一场表演，每个人各司其职，独善其身。  
欲加之罪，何患无辞？  
看着永恩和叶宵潇的婆娑双眼，看着仿佛苍老了十岁的师父，看着剑场众人愧疚不舍的目光，亚索才知，这一切不过是早就准备好的，众叛亲离。  
叶宵潇又想起亚索母亲哭着求掌门的样子，那么疯狂，而掌门背着他，只对义愤填膺的人说了一句话——  
御风和亚索，只能保一个。  
于是众人尽嘘声。  
御风做出了他的选择，来换取这场骚乱中的存活。

“清理门户。”  
师父说出了这话，剑场弟子一并拔剑，指向亚索。  
亚索的七魂六魄终于回到体内。  
他仰天大笑，那笑声穿透在场每个人的心脏，人们终于维持不住那“大义”的面具，一些女眷甚至已经哭出了声。  
而亚索只狂妄的笑着，将绝息剑从地中拔出，绝境中的风息掀倒那些向天祈求的巨树，枯手坍塌，等尘烟散去，众人看见亚索举起剑，在空中划出剑弧，面上的表情近乎癫狂。  
“清理门户？就凭汝等昏懦之人？”  
那绝息斩断山林，亚索高傲的站在风息中，冷对千夫，无人敢敌。

23.浮生

“萱儿……”  
也不是赎罪还是念想，郑毅叫出了她的名字。  
郑毅抚上胸口的那把匕首，想到的是那日他的萱儿为睡着的他打扇。  
四周是虫鸣轻吟，他醒来时天空已经变成深紫，而萤火虫燃起自己在短暂的生命中寻找那个与它一同赴死的伴侣。  
郑毅一把抓住萱儿的手腕，将她拉上凉席，夺过她手中的团扇，为额头渗出几粒汗珠的她扇风。  
若时间只停在那一刻，该有多好？  
他终究是走不好她的路，也圆不了她的夙愿，十年二十年三十年，他已想不起，萱儿死时最后对他说过的话。  
郑毅正义，他究竟坚守了什么正义，艾欧尼亚第一剑，守护不了爱人，也守护不了这初生之土。

“不想知道为什么吗？”  
郑毅已经想好如何最简介的告诉他为什么艾欧尼亚会变成这个样子，却听见剑客说。  
“不用了。”  
亚索说。  
“我知道。”  
风声呼啸，连接了艾欧尼亚的州郡和皇都。  
“艾欧尼亚在变革，你我都是池鱼，易是，李青是，永恩是，还有更多的人都是。”  
郑毅这才发现，亚索的头发已经大片的花白，从前那个不谙世事的莽撞剑豪，早已死在了地下，同那年夏的蝉一起。

亚索逃离那座小城时便知道了一切的原委，不因为别的，只因那日自己逃出须弥后，剑场派来追杀他的人，是他的至亲，永恩。  
看似凌冽的剑却软绵绵，亚索还未来得及收力，绝息便刺入永恩的体内，又是满眼的红，他这些日已经见得太多，杀的人也太多。  
亚索跪在地上，几日没合的眼睛早已布满血丝，再也流不出一滴眼泪。  
永恩分明是在往自己的剑上撞。  
“为什么？”  
亚索拼命捂住永恩的伤口，撕下衣服给他止血，而永恩只是以肉眼可见的速度虚弱下去。  
最后永恩推开了亚索的手，然后紧握，最后一次摸过亚索的头，手中的鲜血从亚索的侧脸滑落。  
“我对不起你和宵潇。”

“这不是你的错！”  
“是时局。”  
永恩捂住亚索的嘴，示意他听自己说话。  
“皇帝要无极亡，御风亡，长老他们只能舍弃你。但你比我出息，你活着能比我干更多的事。”  
“我死了，你就能活，道场只会对朝廷交代说御风派了人，但没抓住你。死的人是我，他们顶多说几句，不会深究。”  
亚索只摇头，眼中有液体流出，却不是泪。  
“往南边走，那里比这边安全。弟，哥得先走了，只是可惜，看不到你名震四方的那天了。”  
看着那头朝廷的眼线已经赶到，永恩用尽最后的力气，震断了自己的剑，插入地底，然后拉起亚索的手，把自己推下断崖。  
于是往后史书上记载的便会是，于某年某月某日，御风剑派逆徒亚索畏罪潜逃，御风剑派剑者永恩奉命捉拿，却被击下断崖，身死。  
逆徒亚索不知所踪。  
御风剑派大怒，万剑台上将亚索除名，自此御风再无亚索这等大逆不道之人。

风雨中门派的每个人都用尽了全力去维护它，只为让朝廷看清他们的绝无谋反之心。  
御风仍是御风，只是少了个亚索，又少了个永恩。  
这混乱中，偌大的艾欧尼亚，竟无处可安放亚索。  
年少不识愁滋味，而如今，亚索已不再年少，于是纷纷扰扰的愁绪一齐涌入胸腔。  
“吾将，何去何从？”  
亚索换上不合身的青衣，梳起杂乱了多年的头发，又在脸上添上了道疤，贯穿鼻梁。  
看了一夜的须弥山，亚索踏上了去南省的路。  
一年一见，一季一见，一月一见，日日相见，而如今再也不见。  
这须弥山终究是彻底寂静了起来。

“咳咳！”  
郑毅呕出一口血，隐隐可以见到其中的内脏碎块。  
自知大限将至，郑毅的话反而多了起来，像是想在临死前将多年背负的重担一把甩下，他开始说话，不管亚索愿不愿意听，也不管每次话出口时他浑身的颤栗。  
“那个人觉得无极剑道太危险。无极的人拿起绝息便能御风，拿起润物就能纵雨，其他的武器也是如此，只因无极本身便是没有极致，无极是永不止步的挑战，也是这样‘他们'不会让无极一直活下去的。”  
“在位者不希望再看到十年前诺克萨斯入侵艾欧尼亚，但官兵却毫无还手之力的情况了。他要排除这民间的隐患，要杀鸡儆猴，要树立皇权威信。”  
“艾欧尼亚不再需要游侠，它需要的是一个凝聚的力量。”  
“艾欧尼亚啊……终于出了一位真正的帝王。”

身旁的剑客终于准备起身离开。  
“别不惜命，北战场上有你死的时候。”  
诺克萨斯再度入侵艾欧尼亚，在这月初的时候登岸，军队一时没有防备，竟失了大批的国土。  
“拿着吧，萱草忘忧，些许能为你缓缓心上愁。”  
郑毅抬手，那是一条萱草编成的手链，上面串着几颗红豆，依稀可见红豆上的“毅”和“萱”字。  
亚索没有拒绝，拔下了它。  
看着干枯泛黄的草，亚索想起离开须弥时，那被大雪盖住的芥草。  
“你拿着这萱草，可有忘记了忧愁？”  
亚索问到，却已知答案。  
他们都是相同的人。  
郑毅嘴角艰难的抽几下，权当在笑。  
话中的无可奈何已经成了习惯。  
“那可是叫我，惦记了一辈子。”

“我想我也是。”  
剑客回答，然后踏入雨中，不回。

过往云烟流水般。  
郑毅又看见那萱儿死去的那天，他看她用她最后的力气抱住郑毅，不管郑毅的剑就那样插在她的胸口，她张开嘴。  
郑毅把耳朵贴近，只希望这次能听清萱儿最后的话，却没发现这已不是从前。  
她说。  
“我终于等你了。”  
一句我等你。  
一声好。  
这便是永恒了。  
郑毅闭上了眼，手掌紧紧扣住怀着的那把匕首，直到血尽。  
“萱儿。”  
雨中传出最后的异音。  
郑毅得到了他的整个世界。

24.游园惊梦

亚索终是又回到了须弥山。  
他走到那易布满尘埃蛛网的书架边，蹲下身子取出最底层那一格的书——  
易从不让他动这一格的书。  
而现在易也不在了。

亚索翻开那些书，发现页面上空白的地方布满了小字，那是易的笔迹，从刚刚学会写字，到那日暮秋，细小的笔迹遍布书页。  
“今天练剑又被师父训了，说我要是再练不好纷至沓来的剑招，就罚我这一年都不准下山。”  
一本《论语》排在所有书都最前端。  
“哼，我才不怕呢，我娘才舍不得我不回家呢。”  
亚索翻下一篇，又看见一句话。  
“我娘居然同意了那个臭老头的提议！！！”  
“噗。”亚索没忍住笑出了声，眼眶里却颤着泪，手上将书一本一本的搬下来，挨着页翻，仿佛这样便看见了易曾经的岁月。

“嘿嘿，今天和阿松他们下山进天香楼偷酒喝了，还顺回来一壶半日醉，得趁师父还没回来赶紧藏起来才行。”  
亚索从书页中嗅出酒香，是他十四十五时最爱的酒。  
“完了完了，今天偷偷下山喝酒一不小心惹到一个小丫头，现在她带着她娘亲来找师父问罪了，我的逍遥日子啊！”  
亚索看着凌乱的字迹，想象出那时易惶恐的坐在书案边，用嘴吮湿笔尖匆忙写字的模样。  
“敢情那叫初桃的家伙不是上山来问罪的，也是被家里人押着来学剑了，行吧，入了这老头子的门，你就算是我小师妹了，以后师哥罩着你。”  
一本《论语》就这样被翻完，书背后还被易画上了一拳打倒他师父的涂鸦，亚索像是上了瘾，又翻开下一本《徐霞客游记》

“我藏的酒居然被初桃拿去送给师父了，臭丫头，看我下次论剑的时候怎么教训你。”  
“阿松的御风剑法悟出风息了！今日便找他比划比划去。”  
“阿松的御风剑法是与风共生，那无极又是什么？什么时候我才能出师去走江湖啊！算了，喝酒喝酒。”  
“山有木兮木有枝，心悦君兮君不知，初桃那妮子居然还敢对我唱这歌，嘿，让阿松他们羡慕去吧，本少侠就是招姑娘喜欢！”  
“初桃非给我绣什么鸳鸯荷包，还非逼着我也给她绣，我一个大男人怎么可能绣得好这种东西，丑哭了可别怪我。”  
“初桃病了，真是娇气，还想着明年出师，和她一起去走这书中记载的山水，现在看来还得先把她身体养好。”  
“狗屁！都是些庸医！小桃子不可能有事的。”  
“初桃非要和我一起去种这黄葛兰，说什么这花最香人，还絮絮叨叨说了一大堆，给我好好躺着养身体啊！”  
“她还没和我一起看桃花，就这样走了。”

字迹戛然而止，亚索又拿起下一本书，竟是一本手描的无极剑招，一笔一划都不再似那个莽撞少年，只有书页中的酒臭味越来越重，终于在最后一式的剑招上，亚索看到了易的笔迹。  
“喝完这酒，明日便和阿松他们一起赴往前线。”  
“呵，无极是什么？”  
酒染花最后这一句话，又像是泪落。

亚索看着仅剩的两本书，翻开了《周易》的首页。  
“我活着回来了。”  
“只剩我。”  
而后几页易没有写一句话，只有纸页上被反复翻过的痕迹。  
周易参悟的是世间自然。  
天、地、雷、风、水、火、山、河流。  
易再须弥山中，抚着周易一书，看自然更替，十年如一日，一日如十年。  
“原来这就是无极。”  
亚索看着这已和前几册书大不相同的字，看到了易从懵懂孩童，一步步走成无极剑圣。

最后一本，竟是那日被亚索抢去的《孽海记》，翻开书亚索又笑了，还以为那十年里易都没怎么在书上写过日记，没想到全是写在了这里面。  
“今日大雨，远远便望着那雨中好像站了个男孩，待我走近时竟昏了过去，所幸送医馆及时，已无大碍。”  
“只是这孩子梦里非叫着让我等他，莫非从前认识？”  
……  
“那孩子原是御风剑派的学徒，算起来也是阿松的后人了。”  
……  
“今日万剑台上又见着那孩子了，所有学徒里就他眼中还留有那一分剑意，想来这万剑台的头筹也是会被他给拔去。”  
……  
“我倒是给自己招了个麻烦，这亚索怕是甩不掉了。罢了，由着他来吧，也给这山里添些生气。”  
……  
“他是不同的。”  
……  
“花径不曾缘客扫，蓬门今始为君开。”  
……  
“他还以为我没发现。”  
……  
“思凡思凡。”  
“唉——”

一旁是思凡里的唱段——  
冤家，怎能够成就了姻缘，死在阎王殿前由他。把那碾来舂，锯来解，把磨来挨，放在油锅里去炸，啊呀，由他！  
写到这里，孽海记到了《思凡》这一折，易的笔也跟着写下思凡，却没了后文，像是良久后的一声叹息，笔尖的墨汁已经凝固，易却一笔写下去，干巴巴的墨迹带着狼毫划破纸张。  
“由他。”

这便是那日的前一晚，易最后写下的话。  
由他。  
亚索合上书页，咬住舌尖，不让自己发出任何软弱的声音。  
易的墓就在院外。  
笑稼轩吊书袋，东坡悼亡妻。  
但也只有真真处于同种境地时，人才能些许体会到那些诗中的情感。  
十八那年，亚索以为年少不知愁，所以，所谓“悲伤”，他想通通还是留到头生华发时再慢慢品味吧。  
而如今。

“多情应笑我。”  
亚索抚上斑白的头发。  
“早生华发。”  
亚索永远是亚索，不管十五岁，十八岁，还是四十岁。  
所谓“悲伤”，越是历经年岁的增长，越是触手可及的疮痍。  
亚索不住发笑，却无论如何也抬不起嘴角，索性放纵了双唇，任得他们如岸上鱼一般大开，只是张嘴时，一水珠滑上舌苔。  
咸涩。  
心终是被开了个大口，冬雪封存的情绪如山洪暴发，尽数倾泻了出来。  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈！”  
笑声未落，竟已是泪流满面。  
亚索端起仅剩的那罐桂花酿，一碗敬故人，一碗醉自己。  
手腕微转，那一碗酒便洒入易的坟头，像是真有人在与亚索痛饮一般，酒入泥，一刻不曾在地面上停留，只留一小块被润湿的暗色土地。  
“一尊。”  
亚索饮完碗中酒还不够，又抱着酒罐豪饮。  
“还酹江月！”  
桂花酿被摔在地，碎成八瓣，瓷瓣光珠晶莹，桂花香飘十里。

半生风雨被酿入酒中，埋入地底陈藏，而今日取出。  
酒中映故人，醉得人昏昼不辨。

25.浮生

亚索将那封无处送达的信在易的碑前点燃，然后由风吹进易的书房，这火便顺势窜上房梁，在亚索的风中烧起正座屋子。  
亚索找了块平滑的石面坐上去，看着灰烬远去，直到眼睛被烟熏得再也睁不开。  
这时亚索才能在火的温暖中，想象出易的面容，开口对他说到——  
“易你可知？我心悦你。”

世人仅知无极剑圣，却不知“易”。  
知英雄为英雄，而不知英雄为人时，又是何种模样。  
于易如此，于亚索亦是如此。  
三千世人铭记无极剑圣，其中也只有亚索一人还记得易。  
记得那一芥草的坚韧。

亚索感到自己的灵魂再次飘离，飞上流云，倚风看着自己的身体立于易的破败屋舍前。  
出山居，下须弥，亚索走过这山间的四时，走到再也无可挂念。

26.半梦

亚索在梦中下坠。  
而又是谁在他背后推了他一把？  
亚索拼命转头，却也只见得一玉兰色纸伞，和伞下谁人笑颜静好。  
又凭谁说，河汉清且浅，相去复几许？

亚索睁眼，入眼的仅有如同翠琼的竹林，耳边响起闲适的雀啼蝉鸣，疏薄的竹影与辰光错落有致。  
从山岩上坐起，早春乍暖还寒，亚索后背却暖盎。  
起身下山，临行前亚索最后一次回头，入目的仅有火后遗垣。

青山空谷响晴，翠竹芭蕉残垣，坟冢双剑天涯。  
心头萧然满盈。

亚索的梦醒了。

——————————终——————————

南华梦.起

世人不知，永恩摔下的那断崖下桃花遍地，溪水含着落地桃花东流，几尾锦鲤在水中碰头，又俶尔远逝。  
“你还记得你叫什么名字吗？”  
少女看着床上那个昏迷了好几日醒来已什么都记不得了的人问道，却看见他目光闪了又闪，终是断断续续的吐出了两个字。  
“……福……岛？”  
“那福岛你还记得清多少以前的事情？”  
福岛摇头，却被那少女接下来的举动吓得不轻。  
那少女竟扑上床，压在了福岛的身上。  
“既然什么都不记得了，那便留在这里做我家的入赘女婿，我晚上就去同爹爹说已与你生米煮成熟饭！”  
“不、不可！姑娘请自重！”  
“哼哼~到了我顾大魔头的手上，你以为你还跑得了吗？！”  
福岛惊得忍着痛从床上翻下地，却又被那女孩扑住，脑中又是一阵抽疼，像是记忆在切割他的脑髓，这时一双微凉的手按住他的额头，所有的疼痛竟一下子全都停了下来。  
福岛松了口气，由着那少女焦急的拿着袖子为自己拭去额头上渗出的冷汗，一时间竟觉得——  
一辈子就待在了这世外桃源，到也不错。

在那桃源之外。  
一位男子正襟危坐，而女子慵懒的靠在太师椅上，像是一只狐狸，手中棋子像是要放下，又像是还在思考到底该落在哪里。  
最终啪的一下按在棋盘上，竟是堵死了自己的路，但也挡住了对方的攻势。  
“朕为一国之君，又岂会去做你说的那些龌龊之事？”  
男人为自己辩解，那女子倒是没给他分毫面子。  
“说得好像，均衡教派的那件事和你没关系一样。”  
“那是影流和他的过节，怎么也扯到我身上。”  
“你敢说，你没在后面波澜助推？”  
说完，那女子收起了棋子，做出送客的手势，男人却沉默的坐在那里，没有要走的意思。最后还是女子开口打破沉默。

“说来好笑，那日长老们要我指认亚索师兄时，我真的当天都要塌下来了，以为做了那事后，这辈子都再也不会有好觉可睡。”  
“那后来呢？”  
男人问道。  
“我那两个好师兄，我不但一个都没有梦到过，而且自那以后我再也未做过噩梦。从那以后，我的前途还一帆风顺，甚至到现在接下整个御风剑派。”  
“为什么。”只是顺着说话，并非询问，只是为了让那叶掌门有把话说出口的机会。  
“大抵是，知道自己一定会下地狱后，就再没什么可怕了的吧。只不过……”  
叶宵潇忆起那日，万物吸着腥味的雪生长，只是一阵风吹来，刮落院中新发的朵朵迎春花，沙子迷了眼，再睁眼时，落花已经整齐排列成了四个字。  
“安好，勿念。”  
叶宵潇顺着风息去寻那人，未果。  
只有遍地迎春昭示春风的踏足。  
是啊，春风化雨，夏夜蝉鸣，晴云秋月，最终冬去春来。  
最终冬去春来。  
叶宵潇拾起一朵迎春，庆贺这春日终于到来。

“如果不是你那日引我去了灵照寺，不是你偷了我的护身符。”  
叶宵潇从回忆中醒来，看着男人深情的眼神，面色如旧。  
“恨我吗？”  
叶宵潇听见那人发话，只觉得好笑，过往的事情都像是梦一场，只有此刻是真的。  
“恨，可是恨还不是得吃饭睡觉，我还要给剑道里新来的学徒赚糖钱呢，小孩子可不好哄。”  
说完，叶宵潇又换上了那狐狸般的表情，娇嗔的推着男人出门，然后关上门，请那高高在上的人吃了一顿闭门羹。  
锁上门后，狐狸才跳进自己昏暗的窝，蜷起尾巴，看着爱恨的火焰烧上她柔顺的皮毛。  
笑着享受，万劫不复。

而在一名为七诞的南方小镇上，住有一怪老头儿，自艾欧尼亚与诺克萨斯的大战结束后定居于此，不知什么时候在西街角开了家铺子，卖手工木剑，偶尔也卖卖桂花酿。  
那人终日坐在一小凳上，抱着一淡绿色的剑，看来来往往的人也被人看，直到镇上的人对他见怪不怪。  
时有醉酒的年轻小伙抱着酒壶倚在铺前看那怪老头儿赶走门前顾客。  
“不买就滚，别拿你那眼睛把我的剑给看脏了！”  
老头刻薄的出口讽刺，门前醉汉笑得前俯后仰，买剑的人碰得一鼻子灰，讪讪离去。  
也有过镇上的天棒娃儿上前打趣这怪老头儿。  
“老头儿，你脚下这把剑叫什么。”  
那老头只慢悠悠睁眼，瞥了那孩子一眼，又悠悠闭眼。  
“绝息。”

听闻这话，那小孩的话匣子一下子就关不上了，也不管那闭着眼的老头儿理不理他，在没在听，就自顾自的说下去。  
“嗬！老头儿你可吹牛吧，那绝息剑可是疾风剑豪的佩剑，又怎么可能被你这样扔在脚下？”  
“……”  
“不过现在禁剑令一出，这些剑客的日子不好过，你这剑也卖不出去了。天下剑派也就御风好一些，能拿着朝廷的令牌仗剑天涯。”  
“……”  
“老头儿，你这抱着的这剑又叫什么？”

怪老头闭着眼睛，似乎睡着了，那小孩也不多留，抱着一担柴向东街走，夕阳挂山西，鸟雀归巢，他也要回家了，家里人还等着这柴生炊火做饭呢。  
他没听见的是，那老头梦言般的呢喃。  
“当年你说我老后会如那卖面具的妇人一样尖酸刻薄，没想如今是一语成谶，只是……你如今又在哪里等我？”

扰扰浮云散，迢迢大梦醒。

金鸡报晓，旭日东升。  
桃花依旧随水流东去，福岛执一女子皓腕，相约白首偕老。疾风剑道今日又有几人前来拜师，打水回来的师弟师妹们纷纷贴在窗沿上，偷看掌门叶宵潇舞剑。  
郑毅躺过的地方生出了一株萱草，须弥山上玉兰，金桂交替绽放，溪边芥草郁郁青青，七诞镇上怪老头依旧端着小凳子坐在铺子前做梦。

浮生半梦，每梦有你。

南华梦·承

“道德三皇五帝，功名夏后商周，王霸七雄闹春秋顷刻兴旺过手。青史几行名姓，北邙无数荒丘，前人播种后人收，说甚龙争虎斗！”  
“啪！”  
“上一回说到啊，那诺克萨斯的军队直逼蜀江，誓要一雪前耻，却见那悲鸿南渡，江上立着一个人影。那人一言不发，摩挲着手中的一柄剑背上还背着一把！”  
“正当那诺克萨斯的军队准备渡江时，那江上的剑客却是一拔刃，刹那间那江水便被狂风吹得波涛汹涌，于此同时四面埋伏着的官兵也袭了过去，杀得他们直往后撤！”  
“这阻断诺克萨斯士兵前行的剑客不是别人，正是那十多年前欺师灭祖的疾风剑豪亚索，话说那疾风剑豪……”  
说书人的嘴中的话滔滔不绝，茶客们的兴致也渐入佳境，眼前浮现出那日飞扬的烟尘。

蜀江。  
刚刚放出绝息的亚索回头，才发现艾欧尼亚的士兵已经站在了他的身后，战意磅礴，一改从前的懦弱。  
现在的艾欧尼亚已经不是从前的那个艾欧尼亚了，她再也不会被外敌的战火欺辱。  
是啊，时间在走，他和易在变，这片初生之土也在变，没人能逃过这漩涡。  
亚索闭上眼睛，想起自己幼时梦中的对话。  
“易，等我。”  
屋外雨声渐歇，小儿梦呓。  
那人回。  
“好。”

南华梦.转

这是庄周梦蝶，还是蝶梦庄周？  
亚索睁眼  
“再睡会儿？”  
易俯身将一吻印在亚索嘴角，像是风行过湖面时的波浪一样轻盈。  
亚索直接就着这姿势搂上了易的腰，将他拖上床，鹅绒的被子将两人裹住。  
“睡？你陪我一起还差不多。”  
暖气轻轻挂过坛子上的绒毛，橘黄色的床头灯营造暧昧，又支起神秘。身下的床单早就被亚索睡得暖烘烘的，亚索把下巴枕在易的肩上，听见易在这暖意中打了个哈欠。  
亚索把被子搭在了自己和易的身上，将两人罩得严严实实，这大年的，街上铺子都关完了，不就是为了和心爱的人一起在这岁寒里相守吗？  
亚索想着，被易反搂住又亲了一口，睁眼只看见易已经闭上眼睛，装作什么都没有发生，只是手还搂在自己的腰上。  
“怎么这么喜欢亲我嘴角？”  
“大概是因为梦里想亲你，却总是动不了吧。每次都只能……看着你走远。”  
“我不会再和你走远了。”  
亚索迷糊的回答，抱着易，一起睡了个回笼觉。  
管它究竟是亚索梦着了易还是易梦着了亚索，他现在怀里抱着的人不是别人，只是易而已。  
这就足够了。

——————End——————


End file.
